


The Way He Skates

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Figure Skater Derek, M/M, figure skater lydia, figure skater stiles, hockey player boyd, hockey player erica, hockey player isaac, hockey player jackson, hockey player scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is American figure skater Derek Hale’s fourth Olympics, and likely his last. And all he wants to get is that elusive gold medal. He’s gotten silver in the last three and is hoping to finally get the gold so he can retire happily. Stiles Stilinski is an up an coming skater competing for Canada with a flair for the dramatics and Derek’s main competitor. They should hate each other. But this is the Olympics. Who knows what might happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Sochi

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the start of this like a week ago and forgot about it and just found it again so I think I'll finish it. Let me know what you guys think and fyi i'm not a skater. I don't know anything about figure skating besides some types of jumps. So that stuff might be inaccurate. Heeere we go!

Derek stumbled sleepily through the check in and room assignments. He’s with Boyd and Isaac, two members of the hockey team and pretty good friends of his, but he couldn’t care less as all he wants to do is sleep. He dropped his bags on the floor and passed out in bed. He wanted to go to this opening ceremony as it will be his last, but he needs a nap first.

 

Elsewhere Stiles Stilinski was already pissing off his roommates, Scott and Jackson, by being an adorable ball of energy and bouncing around the suite they were sharing.

“Would you sit still Stilinski before I check you unconscious?!” Jackson shouted from his bedroom where he was unpacking.

“I can’t!” Stiles screamed. “This is all just so amazing and awesome and wonderful and I’M AT THE MOTHERFUCKING OLYMPICS!”

“WE ALL ARE ASSHOLE! SHUT UP!” The shout came from the suite next to them and Stiles dissolved into laughter. Scott and Jackson tried to hold it together but started laughing as well.

“We’ve been here ten minutes and you already pissed off someone else.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes. “Wow dude. That’s impressive.”

Stiles gave a mock boy, “Fank ya!”

“Both of you get changed.” Scott ordered, coming out of his room in his opening ceremony stuff. “We’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I liked you better before Isaac made you all responsible and shit.”

“For once I agree with Stilinski.” Jackson said, shutting his door.

Stiles went into his room, still laughing, to change. It was his first Olympics after all, he wasn’t about to miss the opening ceremony.

 

When they got there they had to split, Scott and Jackson going to find the rest of the American hockey team to walk in together and Stiles wandering off to find the Canadian delegation to walk in with as he was competing for Canada. He felt a little weird wearing the bright red jacket they’d given him but he looked better than Scott and Jackson in their American sweaters that had been barfed upon by freedom. Scott’s words, not his.

“Stilinski!” Someone said, clapping his back. He managed to get a look and recognized Matt, a hockey player for Canada. “Bout time you get here!”

“Got lost.” Stiles admitted.

Matt and the other people around them laughed. “Good going Stiles.”

“Canada delegation please step into your places!” A voice echoed.

“We’re up.” Matt said. “You ready?”

Stiles nodded excitedly. “This is amazing! We’re at the Olympics!”

 

Derek woke up with plenty of time to spare and was ready before Isaac and Boyd were even awake. He sat down to wait for them and pulled out his phone to read more about the one competitor he was worried about. Stiles Stilinski. And what kind of name is Stiles? When his coach had told him about Stiles he’d thought he was kidding because there was no way that name was real. He pulled up Stiles’s latest performance at Nationals that year and watched with rapt attention as Stiles threw his body around. He didn’t have the grace of most skaters but what he lacked in grace he made up for in skill. Derek had never seen someone throw a double lutz so high.

“Stop watching videos of your boy crush and help me find my shoes!” Isaac shouted.

Derek glared at him but put his phone away. “I do not have a crush on him.” He said, trying to keep the lie from his voice. “I’ve never even met the guy. I am just learning about the competition.”

“Mhmm.” Isaac said. “Dude you either need to get with him or get over him. He’s a distraction you don’t need.”

Derek didn’t look at him and didn’t answer.

“Glad we had this talk. Now help me find my shoes.” Isaac demanded. “I have the right one but the left one is missing.”

 

They got to the stadium with plenty of time to spare and spent the time greeting old friends, taking pictures with people, and kissing boyfriends and girlfriends as they appeared. Girlfriend on Boyd’s part as Erica was on the women’s hockey team and boyfriends on Isaac’s part as Scott came running in to hug and kiss his boyfriend. Derek nodded to Scott and Jackson when they came running in late and greeted him along with Boyd and Isaac, their teammates.

Derek wandered off to go find the rest of the figure skaters. He was blindsided by a tackle hug but he figured it was Lydia.

He was right as he twisted in her arms to hug her back.

“Nice to see you to Lydia.” He laughed.

Lydia pulled away, grinning. They’d met through Boyd, who was friends with Jackson, who was Lydia’s boyfriend, and they’d hit it off pretty easily. She was another figure skater so they bonded quickly through that as they helped each other, Lydia was a math genius and used that to her, and now Derek’s, advantage on the ice, and then they’d found they had sort of the same interest so they’d become good friends. Jackson didn’t care that his girlfriend hung out with Derek a bunch in Vancouver, even though he was a very protective and jealous bastard, as Derek had told him years ago that he was gay as the fourth of July and although Lydia’s gorgeous and wonderful, she’s not his type.

“Walk in with me?” Lydia asked. It was her second Olympics but she was still nervous about it all.

“Of course.” Derek said smiling. “Come on we’ll be called out soon.”

“American delegation please move into position!” A voice called over the PA.

“Look at that.” Derek said. “Right on time.”

Lydia laughed and linked their arms, strutting happily towards the stadium entrance.

 

Stiles walked in, surrounded by the Canadians, camera up, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight. All those people were here to see them. The athletes. It hit him that some of them would watch him perform and that applause would be directed at _him_. He stumbled and Matt caught him.

“Alright?” Matt shouted over the applause.

Stiles nodded and gestured to his feet.

Matt rolled his eyes, knowing Stiles was calling himself a klutz. And off the ice, he kind of is.

He grinned and waved, knowing that at some point the cameras would focus on him. At twenty-nine he’s one of the oldest first-time figure skaters here and he’s also being played up as the best. People keep saying he’s guaranteed a medal. But he doesn’t think so. He’s seen Derek Hale skate. He was the reason Stiles started skating in the first place. He’d been a hockey player with Scott but he wasn’t tough enough to handle all the pads. And when he’d seen Derek figure skate for the first time sixteen years ago at the Salt Lake City Games the idea had stuck in his mind. When he saw him again four years later at the Turin games, he’d made his choice. He quit hockey then and there and started figure skating. When he heard Derek was going to in the Vancouver Games he’d told his coach he was going whether he wanted him to or not. And now, here in Sochi, he was going to get to compete against the man who caused it all.

He noticed the camera panning in front of him and waved with his free hand, grinning. He knew he was a big topic of discussion. He had dual citizenship with America and Canada but had chosen to compete for Canada, despite living in America. But he didn’t care, he’ll compete for Canada because he chose to. It has nothing to do with him not wanting to be on the same team as Derek. That has nothing to do with it at all.

He followed the other Canadians, bouncing and happy, towards their seats. By the time they were taking their seats the Americans were being called in.

 

Derek smiled and waved as he walked in. It was hard not to be smiling while you were laughing at Lydia Martin use your arm as her toy and wave it around, laughing at herself.

He knew the cameras would come to him at some point and kept the smile plastered on his face, waving and nodding at the camera when it panned over to him. By now it was big news that he’d decided that this would be his last time walking in a ceremony as he would be retiring after this year. He hadn’t made it a secret but he didn’t flaunt it either. If someone asked him about his future he’d respond that he doesn’t know what he’ll do after this but he wants out of this business. He can’t move as easily as he used to and it hurt to land a quad now so he was ready to be done. He just wanted one more shot at gold.

“Smile!” Lydia exclaimed. “We’re at the Olympics!”

Derek laughed. “When it’s your fourth time it’s a little less exciting!”

“Nonsense!” Lydia screamed. “We are in awful sweaters and we shall be proud and happy about it!”

Jackson popped up on her other side and pulled her into a kiss, happy to just be there in the opening ceremony.

Derek rolled his eyes and sped up to walk with some other people whose names he could not remember to save his soul but he did not need to watch his best girl friend make out with her, admittedly very attractive, boyfriend. He just waved and smiled and thought ahead to the practices the next day. The first time he’ll ever get to see Stiles skate in person. He’d have to jack off before going or he won’t make it through practice. He still might not make through practice. God Isaac was so fucking right today. He’s in love with a man he’s never even met because of the way he skates.

 

Stiles craned his neck, scanning the Americans for Derek. He figured Derek would be here as it’s his last games, but he couldn’t find him.

“By the redhead near the middle.” Matt muttered to him.

Stiles immediately found who Matt was taking about and there Derek was. The girl was on his arm and they were both laughing, making their way out and waving to the crowd. Stiles tried not to be disappointed. Of course a man like that would have a girlfriend. What girl wouldn’t date him? Then his heart soared as he watched another guy pop up next to the girl and pull her into a kiss. He recognized the guy as Jackson and grinned. The redhead was Lydia, Jackson’s girlfriend and best friend of Derek Hale. He’d once tried to get her to introduce them but she’d shot him down saying he’d have to grow some balls and do it himself. Rumors about the two of them had run rampant during the Vancouver Games as they’d been spotted together at dozens of events, including every single hockey game. But Stiles knew Jackson, he would’ve made sure there was no chance of Derek stealing his girl before letting that happen. He wouldn’t tell Stiles the reason but it had to have been good. Could it be that Derek was gay and Stiles might actually have a chance?

“Dude you have it bad.” Matt commented.

Stiles ducked his head, blushing a bit, but didn’t look away from Derek, who’d stepped away from the happy couple and was walking and waving with some other figure skaters. “I’ve never even met the guy.” He commented.

“Yea and even still.” Matt said. “Dude you either need to get with him or get over him. He’s a distraction you don’t need.”

Stiles nodded. He knew that already but it was good to hear it from someone else. He knew Derek was a distraction and he knew that feelings for him would affect his performance but he couldn’t help himself. The way Derek skates is hypnotic and gorgeous. He’s big and muscular but the way he dances is so graceful and easy looking. Like he actually enjoys it. Damn. Stiles really is in love with a man because of the way he skates. Wow.


	2. Practice

Derek was rolled out of bed by Boyd and Isaac. He’d told them to do it before they went to hockey practice but he was still grumpy. He brewed a pot of coffee and sat down on the couch to watch whatever event was happening now. He’d have to be at the rink in two hours for practice but he can watch a bit first while he drinks his coffee and eats the plate of food Isaac had left for him. Then he can shower and get dressed for practice.

 

Stiles was rolled out of bed by Jackson, who took sadistic pleasure in waking Stiles up.

“You are an asshole Jackson Whittemore.” He declared.

Jackson just laughed and left the room.

“Stiles we’re leaving for practice!” Scott shouted.  “Don’t forget you have practice in two hours! Don’t be late!”

“Yea yea goodbye mothers!” Stiles shouted back, pulling some sweatpants on over his boxers. He went out to find coffee and food and forgave Scott for letting Jackson wake him up. He sat down at the table and ate quickly. He wanted to walk around a bit before going to practice.

 

Derek soon got tired of watching other events and got up, stretching. He got in the shower, and yes he jacked off while he was in there, before getting out and getting dressed in his practice outfit and pulling sweats over it. He grabbed his bag and headed out, planning to wander in the general direction of the rink but giving himself time to enjoy the sights and sounds of the Olympic village on his way.

 

Stiles had his headphones in and was jamming out to his music when he crashed into a big, warm, fleshy wall. He fell back on his ass and groaned.

“What the hell dude?” A voice said above him. Stiles froze. He knows that voice. He’s heard it countless times in interviews. He slowly looked up and sure enough, Derek Hale was standing over him, looking pissed.

 

Derek was just walking along when the flailing body hit his back. He turned around saying “What the hell dude?” He was pissed off because whoever it was had managed to elbow the knot of muscles in his back that was the most sensitive spot on his body and it fucking _hurt._

The guy who’d bumped into him looked up and Derek froze, pissed look on his face. _Stiles._

 

“OhmygodI’msosorryIdidn’tmeantorunintoyouohmygodareyouokaypleasebeokaypleasedon’tbe hurt.” Stiles said hurriedly getting to his feet.

Derek held up a hand and Stiles clamped his mouth shut. “You’re that Canadian, aren’t you? That Stilinski kid?” Derek asked calmly.

Stiles nodded. _HolyshitDerekHaleknowswhoheis!_

“Well watch where you’re going then.” Derek said. “I’d hate to hurt a friend of Jackson’s.”

Stiles spluttered. “You-you-you’re not mad?”

“Oh no, I’m mad seeing as now I’m going to be late, but the Olympics is about bringing the world together. So I’m going to forgive you and walk away. Have a good day Stiles.”

Derek turned away and Stiles was left there, spluttering.

 

As Derek walked away he took deep breaths to calm himself down. God all he’d wanted to do was shut that mouth up be slamming his against it but he knew he couldn’t. He was taking Isaac’s advice. He was getting over it. Or at least ignoring it until the games were over. It’s a distraction. And Derek can’t afford to have any distractions. Not this year.

He got to the rink and his coach was furious with him for being five minutes late but Derek just ignored him, getting his sweats off and his skates on. He stretched himself out, patially listening to Peter rant, and then stood up again.

“Go run your short program tricks.” Peter ordered.

Derek nodded and walked to the edge of the rink. He pulled off his blade guards, handed them to Peter, and slipped out onto the ice. A few other people were already on there and he just skated around the edge, warming up and smiling, just happy to be on ice. He’d always loved to be on the ice. The chill of the air around him and the perfect balance of his feet to stay up always made him feel better. When he was warmed up he found a spot and started running through the steps of his program. He had it all perfectly memorized and closed his eyes when he jumped, letting the feeling of freedom take him over. He could hear the reporters in the stands snapping pictures but he didn’t care. He just spun through his tricks, not doing the whole thing so no one could steal it. As he landed his last jump he heard an oof behind him and turned to see Stiles on the ice, rubbing his ankle.

“You alright?” He asked before he could stop himself. Stiles looked at him, looking slightly scared, and nodded.

“Yea I think I’m fine.”

“Need help to the door?” Derek said. If you’re gonna go, you gotta go all the way. And Derek will take any reason he can get to touch Stiles in that _amazing_ practice outfit that hugged his body.

Stiles tried getting to his feet and fell back down. He looked at Derek sheepishly and nodded. “Yea I think I need some help.”

“You yea think a lot.” Derek observed, skating over and stopping gently and holding out a hand.

 

Stiles was running his program perfectly before he landed wrong and landed on the ice with a thud.

“You alright?” A voice asked. Shit. Derek.

Stiles looked up, scared he was going to yelled at again, and nodded.  “Yea I think I’m fine.”

“Need help to the door?” Derek asked.

Stiles tried getting to his feet and fell back down. He looked at Derek, ashamed to need help. “Yea I think I need some help.”

“You yea think a lot.” Derek said, gliding over and held out a hand. _holy shit that outfit looks great on him. Stop that Stiles. Head in the game._ Stiles grabbed his hand and Derek pulled him to his feet. He pulled Stiles arm around his neck and wrapped one of his arms around his waist. Stiles had to stop himself from blabbing as the amazing heat Derek gave off soaked through Stiles practice outfit and into his skin. Derek guided them back to the door and a woman ran up.

“Stiles!” She exclaimed. “Are you alright?!”

“I’m fine Melissa. Just landed weird. I just need a break for a bit. I’ll be fine.”

The woman, Melissa, looked at Derek as she took Stiles from him. “Thank you for helping him.”

Derek nodded. “He’s my competitor, not a monster. We help each other here.” He turned away and stepped back onto the ice before he stopped and looked back at Stiles. “By the way, stop over spinning your double lutz and you’ll land it better.”

Stiles jaw dropped. Derek Hale had just given him skating advice. Derek _freaking_ Hale! The king of ice skating in Stiles’s opinion had just given him advice!

“Shut your mouth.” Melissa said, not even having to look at him.

Stiles snapped his jaw shut again.

“He seems nice.” She said, finally turning to him.

Stiles nodded, knowing where there was going.

“I’m not going to tell you to stop loving him, but do not let this affect your performance.” She said. “Do you understand?”

Stiles nodded. “I won’t get distracted.” He promised.

“Good.” She said, nodded as if the discussion was over. “Now let me see that ankle.”

 

Derek couldn’t get the feel of Stiles’s waist out of his head as he continued to practice. He landed everything perfectly and knew it, but he couldn’t even feel happy. All he could think about was if Stiles was going to be okay. He should be hoping that he won’t be as their qualifications start tomorrow and Stiles is his greatest competitor but he cares about the boy too much to want him injured. He knew Peter was going to mad at him for helping him off the ice but he doesn’t care. He only wishes he’d gotten to touch Stiles just a little longer. Or that he hadn’t snapped at him earlier. He knows he shouldn’t want those things. He should want Stiles away from him, as far as possible, so that he could concentrate on getting gold this year, but he couldn’t. When his hours were up he left the ice and listened to Peter yell at him about not forming friendships with the competition. He gets the same talk every time and he never agrees. But he won’t talk back. He knows it’s pointless. He just took his skates off, pulled his sweats back on, and turned his back on Peter.

“See you tomorrow at the qualifying rounds!” Derek said cheerfully as he walked away, interrupting Peter mid rant.

Derek went straight back to his room and got in the shower and for the second time today he jacked off to the thought of his biggest competition. Then he went and collapsed in his bed, not even bothering to get dressed or dry off. He just wanted to sleep.

 

Melissa made Stiles go back to his room and rest his ankle. She told him she knew his routine was already perfect and she didn’t want him to hurt his ankle more. She had someone drive him to the American hotel and limped inside. He went straight to his room, stripped down, and went for the shower. He jerked off thinking about the feeling of Derek’s arm around his waist and the strongness of his body with it’s pure warmth radiating off of him. His vision spotted and blacked out at spots as he came, splattering the wall with his come. Then he sat on the floor of the shower and let the water run over him while he let his mind wander. He thought about Derek’s body in his practice and his cock gave a half-hearted twitch but he knew he wasn’t going up again anytime soon. Not after an orgasm that amazing. He came to an easy conclusion. There was no way he was getting over Derek anytime soon. So he’d just have to take the second option Matt gave him. He was going to get with Derek Hale if it’s the last thing he does.


	3. Coffee

When Derek woke up he could hear people outside his room so he pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants before walking out to find the entire American hockey team in their suite. He looked at Isaac.

“Why?” He asked.

“We needed some way to wind down after practice.” He shrugged. “Our room was closest.”

Derek rolled his eyes and looked around, counting silently. Yup, a whole entire hockey team. “I’m going out for coffee.” He declared.

“Have fun!” Boyd called.

Derek flipped him off on his way back into his room. He put on a shirt and grabbed a hoodie, grabbed his bag, and pulled on shoes before walking out again. He was ignored as he walked to the door and left. He walked through the halls, nodding at people he knew and smiling as people he didn’t wished him luck in the qualifiers tomorrow. By the time he got outside he was silently wishing humans weren’t so social and heading towards the coffee shop nearby. He ducked inside, ordered and got his coffee, and was leaving when a body ran into him, spilling coffee down his front.

“Fuck!” He shouted, dropping the half empty cup and jumping back. He yanked his shirt from his body, trying to get the hot liquid off his body.

“Shit I‘m so sorry!”

Derek froze. Seriously? Is this his fucking life? Why? Just fucking why?

 

Stiles’s phone buzzed. He checked it and saw a text message from Scott.

_Teams hangin at Isaac and Boyd’s room. C u later._

He sighed and got up, grabbing the crutch Melissa had dropped off for him. If he’s going to be alone he may as well be alone with coffee. He went over to the pot and started making a pot before he noticed they were out of grounds. He groaned loudly and hit his hand on the counter. Well now he’s craving coffee. So to the coffee shop it is. He found shoes and pulled them on, grabbed his bag, tucked the crutch under his arm to take some weight off his ankle, and headed out. He put his earphones in when he got outside and put his music on. He closed his eyes as he walked, letting the music flow over him and trusting people to get out of the gimps way. They did, up until he reached the door of the shop and just as his eyes were opening he crashed into a body backing out of the shop.

“Fuck!” The guy screamed, jumping back as the coffee splashed on him.

Stiles stumbled back, almost falling before catching himself on the building. “Shit I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed.

The other guy froze and looked at him.

Fuck. Why is this Stiles’s life? He wants to get with Derek not spill hot coffee on his chest!

“Stiles.” Derek said.

“Hey Derek. Look I am so sorry it’s all my fault and I’ll buy you another one. Are you okay?” He said, gesturing as much as he could without letting go of the crutch or the wall.

“I’m fine.” He said. He sounded pissed. “Are you alright? You yelped like it hurt you more than me.”

Stiles chuckled nervously. “I’m fine. Just got startled and stumbled. I’m a bit of a klutz of the ice.”

Derek inhaled sharply as if laughing and smiled slightly. “Well I’ll take you up on that offer of another.”

Stiles nodded and pushed away from the wall, swaying slightly before getting his feet under him. “Course.” They went into the shop and Stiles noticed the coffee still dripping off him. “Um, did you want to go back to the hotel and get a different shirt or…?”

Derek shook his head. “Nah just give me a sec.” He vanished into the bathroom and Stiles leaned against the counter, sighing in pain.

“Alright there son?” The man asked.

“In love with an American.” Stiles answered quietly, gesturing to his Canadian hat.

The man laughed. “Son that’s what the Games are about. Sure national pride is a good thing and all but the Games were meant to bring the world together. Help keep the peace. Maybe you were meant to fall for this guy and bring your countries closer. You won’t know till you try.”

“How’d you know it was a guy?”

The man smiled. “Saw you staring at him.” He whispered, pointing slightly towards the bathroom door.

Stiles groaned, his face flushed.

The man laughed again. “It’s alright son. Russia may be against you but I certainly ain’t.”

Stiles flinched at the reminder of the anti-gays law Russia had passed. It had taken all of Melissa’s persuasion powers to convince him to not back out when he heard about it.

The man pat his arm, seeing the flinch. “It’s alright son. They can’t touch you.”

Stiles nodded. “Still hurts thinking about others that they can touch.”

The man smiled sadly. “Maybe you’ll win gold and show them how wrong they were. Maybe it’s your job in life to make gays welcome everywhere.”

Stiles smiled. “That’d be nice. A world without hate.”

“A dream in a fool’s mind.” Derek said, walking back up. He’d taken off the coffee soaked shirt and pulled on the hoodie he’d brought with, happy that for once he’d had what he needed.

Stiles snorted. “You’re just a pessimist.”

“No Stiles I’m a realist.” Derek said.

“So what can I do you for you two?” The man asked.

“Same thing I just got seeing as he dumped it on me.” Derek said.

“And I’ll take a decaf black coffee.”

Derek made a face at decaf.

“If I have caffeine this late and don’t sleep the night before qualifyings Melissa would kill me.”

Derek smirked. “Learn to hold your caffeine then.”

The man watched them, smiling slightly, as he made their coffees. He set the drinks and two muffins on the counter.

“Ten dollars.” He said.

Stiles gave him a look. “We ordered two drinks and no muffins.”

“Muffins on the house and his drink’s discounted seeing as it’s his second and he didn’t get to drink the first.” The guy said, smiling.

Stiles smiled and put fifteen on the counter. “Keep the change.” He said.

Derek didn’t say anything, just grabbed his drink and muffin and left.

Stiles grabbed his, flashed the man another smile, and ran after Derek.

“So what are you doing out so late?” Stiles asked.

“Hockey team in my rooms.” Derek answered.

“That’s right you’re rooming with Isaac and Boyd.”

Derek nodded. “What do you want Stiles?”

“A date with you would be nice.”

 

Derek almost choked on his drink and came to a halt.

“ _What_?!” He said, his voice hoarse from choking. _Please tell me he didn’t just say that. I can’t fucking take this!_

“I want a date with you. But you’re obviously straight so I’d settle for just being friends.” Stiles said. He seemed uncomfortable but like he was forcing himself to be calm and natural.

Derek couldn’t say anything in response. He didn’t know what to say. _Stiles thinks I’m gay?_ He asked himself. _Well it’s not like you ever said anything about not being straight._ That voice sounded a lot like his sister’s.

“And now I’ve made you really uncomfortable so I’m just going to go back to my room.” Stiles said. “Sorry.” He walked off and Derek just stood there, shocked.

After a moment he managed to move again, heading for his room. He walked in and saw the team was gone and Isaac and Boyd were on the couch.

“Dude what took so long?” Isaac said, hearing the door open. “You just said you were going for coffee.”

“I got spilled on.” He answered, still shell shocked.

Isaac and Boyd both turned at the sound of his uncertain voice and got worried. He looked awful.

“Dude what happened?” Boyd said, getting up and coming closer.

Derek opened and closed his mouth before staring at Isaac. “ _Him._ ” He said, knowing Isaac would get it. Isaac was the only one, besides Lydia, he’d told about loving Stiles. Boyd knew he loved his skating, not him.

Isaac nodded and moved forward. He led Derek to his room and sat him on the bed. “When does Laura fly in?” He asked.

“Three days.” Derek answered automatically. “Day before finals. Have to make it that far to see her.”

Isaac nodded and looked at Boyd. “Call Lydia.” He ordered.

Boyd nodded and vanished from the doorway.

“She’s on her way!” Boyd shouted.

Derek nodded and didn’t stop until Lydia burst in.

“Isaac out.” She ordered.

Isaac fled the room and Lydia shut the door behind him.

“Talk.” She demanded, sitting down next to him.

And Derek did. He told her everything that had happened between the two of them and she listened without interrupting. When he finished he looked at her and desperately asked, “What do I _do_?”

She smiled sadly. “Push it away. That’s the only thing you can do. It’s not going to go away but you have to avoid him as much as possible till after your events are over. This is your last chance Derek. Your last Games. Don’t let him get in your head.”

“You’re friends with him, right?”

“Jackson and him are friends through Scott, so yea.”

“You talk about him like he’s bad.”

“For you he is.” Lydia answered. “You got distracted at your first Games by Kate and you’ve been letting her into your head the last two as well. You need to concentrate Derek. You are the best skater out there. Both long and short program. You just need to let yourself _skate_. For once Derek just let your mind go and _skate._ ”

Derek nodded. “Okay. Okay I can handle that.”

She smiled. “Good. Now come here.” She held open her arms and he fell into them, letting the tension in his body go. “It’s gonna be okay Derek.” She murmured. “I know it will.”

Derek nodded against her shoulder. “Thank you Lydia.” He whispered.

She smiled. “You can thank me after you win gold.”

Derek laughed.

 

Stiles walked into his room, grunted at Scott and Jackson, and laid on the floor.

“Dude?” Scott asked after he made no move to get up for five minutes. “You okay?”

“I told Derek I wanted to go on a date with him.” He said, his voice muffled by the floor.

“WHAT?!” Scott and Jackson exclaimed

“Dude why the hell did you do that?!” Scott screamed.

“Never mind that!” Jackson said. “What did he say?!”

“Nothing!” Stiles exclaimed, rolling onto his back. “He just said what and then didn’t say anything else! I practically ran from him at that point!”

Scott walked over and sat next to his best friend. “Dude what the hell?” He asked.

Stiles flailed his body in a shrug. “I don’t even know man. It just slipped out. He asked me what I wanted and I just said a date with him and now all the work I’ve been trying to put in to get him to just be _friends_ with me and I probably just scared him away and ruined every chance I ever had if I ever had any in the first place and he’s going to hate me now he’s going to hate me and avoid me and I’m not even going to get to talk to him again and god I’ve fucked up I’ve fucked up so bad Scott.”

Scott just sat there, letting him run out of breath before speaking. “Stiles you need to stop.”

“What?”

“Stiles you’re one of the best skaters I’ve ever seen. You want to take this chance? You want to prove to the assholes that you’re just as good as the young kids here? Skate. Forget about him, at least until your events are over, and just skate. Skate like I know you can.”

“He’s right Stiles.” Jackson said, still on the couch but watching them. “You can’t afford this distraction. Especially at your first Games.”

Stiles nodded and rolled back onto his stomach. “I hate my life so fucking much.”

“Come on.” Scott said. “Bed. You’ve got qualifyings in the morning and need some sleep.”

Stiles got up and let Scott lead him to his room where he just faceplanted onto the bed.

“Goodnight Stiles.”

“Night.” He said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Scott left and shut the door behind him, leaving Stiles alone to his thoughts. He bit the pillow and tried not to scream. He just fucked everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stayed home today and wrote a bunch. Next chapter'll be up as soon as I finish editing it. Yes I realize, I have no life. Shut up and enjoy the fruits of my no lifeness.


	4. Qualifying

When Derek got to the rink next morning Peter took one look at him and sighed.

“What happened?” He asked.

Derek shook his head. He knew Peter cared, as much as he shouted it was just because he cared, but he couldn’t talk about it.

“Are you good to preform?”

Derek nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Peter nodded after a moment, taking his word for it. “Alright boy. Get changed. You perform in two hours.”

Derek smiled slightly. “Thank you Peter. For not asking.”

Peter gave him a small smile and a nod. “Get ready boy.” Peter left the locker room then, leaving Derek alone with about a dozen other skaters. He saw some of them watching him as he changed, but he ignored them. He’s used to the attention. He’s stopped caring about it.

He pulled out his earphones and put them in, blocking out the whispers, and got ready.

 

Stiles went to the rink early in the morning, even though he didn’t perform until late. He may have promised to avoid Derek but there was no way in hell he was giving up the opportunity to see him skate. He knew Derek was performing his short program at eleven so he got there at ten, found a spot with a good view of the whole ice, and watched other people’s short programs, watching the time slowly tick towards eleven.

At exactly eleven he heard it.

“Now please welcome to the ice from America, Derek Hale!” the announcer said. He heard it repeated in French and Russian, but didn’t listen as Derek skated out onto the ice and took his beginning pose. _Holy shit that outfit is hot as fuck!_

He shook his head to chase away the thoughts and watched as the music started and Derek moved. He was just as graceful and gorgeous as the first time Stiles watched him skate. He jumped and spun beautifully, landing everything perfectly with a smile on his face. This was the Derek Stiles fell in love with. The Derek that threw tricks no one else would in a qualifying round just because he could. The Derek that knew he was good and wasn’t afraid to show off. The Derek that could make anyone’s heart melt just by smiling at them. Derek finished in the center of the ice and bowed to the judges and the crowd before skating off.

Stiles phone buzzed as he tried to will away the erection he was stuck with. He picked up.

“hello?” He asked.

“Stiles get your ass down here.” Melissa’s voice demanded through the phone. “They moved your time up. You’re in an hour.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Be down soon.” He hung up. He just needs to give Derek enough time to get out of the locker room before he goes down. He can’t see him. Not so close and not this close to his show time. He _can’t_.

“You alright son?” The man next to him asked, noticing his heavy breathing.

Stiles nodded. “I’m up later. Just a bit nervous after that performance.”

The man laughed. “Derek’s through to finals for sure. Just get up there with him. Won’t that be a story to tell your kids though. Skating against Derek Hale.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. “It’s going to be good. I hope.”

“Well get going. Don’t want to be late!”

Stiles nodded and got up. “Have a good day!”

“You to! And good luck!”

 

Derek was breathing heavy when he came back to the locker room and sat down.

“You’re straight through.” Peter said, walking up. “You blew everyone else out of the water. You almost definitely won’t need to perform at the semi-finals.”

Derek nodded. “Can we talk later Peter? I just want to be alone for a bit.”

Peter nodded. “Alright just be sure to be back for your long program times. And we can talk after that or before it or tomorrow or never if you want. Just be ready, okay?”

Derek nodded and got up. He changed quickly, just wanted to get out. He never watches his competition skate. He gets nervous enough on his own. He doesn’t need to see them to. He was just pulling on his sneakers when he heard Stiles’s voice. No. No he’s not supposed to perform for three hours. He shouldn’t be here yet. Derek controlled himself as he finished tying his shoes, grabbed his bag, and ran from the locker room. He saw Stiles’s startled face as he pushed past him but he didn’t care. He needed out.

“Derek!” He heard Isaac shout.

He stopped fleeing and let Isaac catch up to him. “Where are you going?”

“Need out.” He whispered. He knew Isaac would know why. He always gets out after he performs. He can never stay.

“Well try to come back soon. Stiles’s performance time got moved up to an hour from now. That’s why Scott’s panicking a bit.”

Derek glanced over Isaac’s shoulder to see Scott bouncing nervously.

“He wants a good spot.” Isaac said. “His best friend’s first Olympics and all. He even got coach to let us out of our morning practice early when he got the message from his mom so we wouldn’t miss it.”

Derek nodded, waiting for the point.

“Look it would mean a lot to him if you watched him skate.”

Derek shook his head. “I don’t watch.”

“I know but…think about it? Please?”

Derek nodded slowly. “You should go. Scott looks like he’s about to explode.”

Isaac laughed, glancing at his bouncing boyfriend. “Yea I’ll see you later. And good job. Peter said you did your best yet.”

Derek gave him a forced smile and walked away again. He controlled himself all the way back to the hotel where he changed into running clothes. He grabbed his athlete pass on impulse and ran out, needing to run. He needed to run Stiles from his head. He concentrated on the pavement beneath him and his heart pounding in his ears as he ran. He let the pounding of his feet carry him away from reality.

 

Stiles was freaking out. He was in the corner of the locker room, hyperventilating, with Melissa in front of him.

“Stiles I need you to breath okay.” Melissa said, trying to control her own freak out at the sight of her athlete falling apart. “Come on Stiles it’s okay. You’re going to do great. I know you will.”

“Mom?” Scott called out. He spotted them and ran over. “Got your message.”

“I don’t know what to do!” She exclaimed.

“Just back up.” Scott said. She did and he took her place, kneeling down to be at his level. “Stiles?” He said gently. “Stiles can you hear me?”

Stiles nodded shakily, his eyes glassy with tears.

“Okay I want you to listen to me Stiles. Listen to my voice. Can you do that?”

Stiles nodded again.

“Alright. I want you to think about your dad Stiles. Think about how proud he is of you. Think of the smile on his face when he watched you accept gold at nationals last year. Think of him and how proud he’s going to be when you accept gold here, at the Olympics. Think of your mom Stiles. Think of how happy she is that you followed her footsteps. Think of how proud and happy she’s going to be watching you skate in the finals of the Olympics. Think of her smile the first time you decided to quit and her voice and words as she convinced you to put your skates back on. Do remember those words? ‘The ice is unforgiving but it is also yielding if you put in the work.’ ‘Stars aren’t born without leaving a little blood on the ice.’ Think of those words Stiles. You can do this. You’ve left blood on the ice and you’ve put in the work. The ice will yield to you. I know it will. I believe in you Stiles. I really do.”

Stiles nodded, his breathing calm again and he looked up at Scott, tears still in his eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Scott smiled and pulled his friend into a tight hug. “You’re my best friend.” He whispered. “I’ll always catch you when you fall.”

Stiles smiled and nodded against his shoulder before pulling away. “Aren’t you supposed to be in practice?”

“Convinced Coach to let us out early when I got Mom’s message that you’d been moved up so we could come see our ballerina play. We were going to have a long morning and short afternoon so we could be here but now it’s just short morning long afternoon so it’s okay. The whole team’s here, ready to cheer you on.”

Stiles smiled. “Thanks.”

“I wouldn’t miss your first Olympic performance for the world.”

“Alright that’s enough boys.” Melissa said, stepping up again. “Stiles you need to put on your skates and make sure you’re stretched out. You’re on in twenty. And Scott you need to leave before you get caught down here.”

Scott nodded and ran out.

Stiles looked at Melissa. “Thank you Melissa. For all of this.”

She smiled. “Thank me later. Stretch now.”

Stiles gave her a mock salute and started stretching.

 

Derek didn’t mean to be there. He meant to be as far away from there as possible. But he found himself flashing his athlete badge and entering the skating rink again, this time as a spectator. He walked in and stood by a railing, watching whoever this was finish. His mind finally caught up with his body and he was about to flee when the announcer spoke again.

“Next on the ice we have Stiles Stilinski of Canada!”

Derek froze. He couldn’t look away as Stiles skated out onto the ice and took his starting pose. Derek wanted to turn away. He wanted to flee the rink and not come back. He didn’t want to watch his biggest competition skate but he couldn’t look away. Stiles’s music started and Stiles moved. He didn’t have the grace everyone commended Derek on but as he jumped into the air everyone could see why he was commended as one of the best. The height and spin speed he had was impressive. Almost unbeatable actually.

Derek almost smiled as he noticed Stiles had taken his advice and didn’t overspin on his double lutz. Almost.

Stiles struck his final pose at the center of the ice before smiling and waving to the crowd, bowing to each side. And then he froze, staring at Derek. He’d been spotted.

Derek turned and ran.

 

Stiles had to shake himself out of his surprise as he left the ice. Derek was there. Derek had watched him skate. And judging by the way he’d been smiling slightly when he’d seen him he’d liked his skill. And then he’d seen Stiles seeing him and ran. Why’d he do that?

“Why who do what?” Melissa asked, snapping Stiles out of it.

He realized he’d spoken aloud and smiled, shaking his head. “Nothing just thinking about something.”

Melissa smiled. “Alright. How’s your ankle feel?”

“Bit sore.” Stiles admitted.

“Well go back to your room and rest it. Judging by the scores you got you won’t need to perform in the semi-finals. I’d say you’re in the finals for sure actually. You and Derek are way ahead of the pack.”

Stiles smiled and hid a wince at Derek’s name. “That’s good.”

“Definitely. Gives you time to rest that ankle before your long program qualifying tonight.”

Stiles groaned, remembering that.

“You’ll do great.” Melissa said. “Now change out, go to your room, and rest that ankle. We can’t have you rolling it in your lp tonight. You perform directly after Derek so you’ll have to be at your best.”

Stiles nodded and watched Melissa flee the locker room. _Shit. I’m going to have to watch him then and pass him on the way into the rink and he still hates me and oh fuck my fucking life this sucks!_

 

Derek ran for two hours before going back to his room and taking a shower. He checked the clock and saw he had a couple of hours to spare before going back to the rink for his long program. He set the alarm on his phone and laid on his bed. He pulled out his laptop and pulled Skype up. He sighed in relief when he saw Laura was online. He sent a request to talk and it was accepted quickly.

“You alright bro?” She asked as soon as the line was open. She looked tired, which made since seeing as it was late evening where she was but she smiled at seeing her brother’s face.

Derek nodded. “I’m just having a really rough time sis.”

“Is it her?”

He shook his head. “I haven’t had any nightmares of her at all yet.”

“That’s good.” Laura said, grinning. “So what’s up?”

“It’s him.” Derek said. “I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Laura nodded sympathetically. “I know how it is bro. Unrequited love’s a bitch.”

“That’s the thing Laur, it’s not unrequited.”

“Wait! You mean to tell me that the boy you’ve had a boner for since the first time you saw him skate _likes you back_! Why is this a bad thing?!”

“He’s a distraction Laura! Every single Games I’ve been in that bitch from the past makes an appearance and I get second! I can’t get distracted this year! This is my last fucking chance and I am not wasting it! “

Laura sighed. “I get it bro. Really I do. I’m the one who’s been there to catch you when she pushes you down again. But she’s gone. And he’s not her. He’s not going to do what she did. He’s different. You know he is. That’s why you’re still in love with him.”

“I can’t.” Derek choked out. “I watched him skate today.” He admitted it softly.

Laura’s eyes widened. She knew how big a deal that was. “You watched him skate? Like in competition? You watched him skate even though he’s your biggest competition?”

Derek nodded.

“Oh my god Derek.” Laura said. “Oh my god are you alright?”

He nodded again. “He saw me to. He saw me standing by the wall. I know he did. I saw the surprise and the shock.”

“What did you do?”

“I ran! What else could I do?!”

Laura smiled softly. “I don’t know. But now he probably thinks you hate him even though it’s obvious you don’t because boys are oblivious and stupid like that.”

“What do I do Laur?”

“Skate.” She answered. “Skate the best you’ve ever skated and when I get there I’ll watch you skate and accept gold and then we’ll work on this. Together. Alright?”

Derek nodded. “Alright.”

“Good. Now I need to go to bed so good luck in your competition and I’ll see in a couple days.”

“Night Laura.”

“Bye Derek.”

 

Stiles was woken up by Scott bursting into their rooms.

“Bro wake up!” He shouted. “You gotta get to the rink!”

“What time is it?” Stiles said, rubbing his eyes.

“You have an hour and a half to performance time!”

“Shit!” Stiles screamed, fully awake now. He grabbed his bag and Scott and he sprinted from the hotel. They jumped into Scott’s car and raced for the rink. Scott dropped him off at the doors and he ran through the tunnels, stopping to flash his badge a couple times, and then ran into Melissa.

“Where have you been?!” She screamed. “Never mind!” She added, cutting him off before he could start. “Get in there. Change. Stretch. Skates on. Skate. I’ll at you afterwards.” And then she was gone in a whirlwind of motion.

Stiles was froze for a moment before jumping back into action and going into the locker room. He ignored the looks and smirks he got. By now everyone knew about his panic attack and they were all snickering at him for it but he ignored them.

“So Stilinski, gonna panic again?” A Swed asked, slipping up next to him as he zipped up his suit.

“Are you?” Stiles asked.

“Nah I know I’m better than you. I’ve got no need to panic.”

“That isn’t how you felt last Games.” Derek said from behind Stiles. “I seem to remember you pissing yourself you were so nervous.”

Stiles held in his laughter at the looks on the guy’s face as he walked away, trying to hold his head high but now everyone was laughing at him instead of Stiles.

“Ignore them.” Derek said. “They’re not worth it.”

Stiles nodded and turned around, but Derek was already walking away. So Stiles didn’t say anything, just sat down and started stretching out his legs.

Matt plopped down next to him. “See you didn’t take my advice.”

“It isn’t that easy Matt.”

“I know.” He was whispering so only Stiles could hear him. “But I’d say it’s just as hard for him. Pun intended. He never talks in the locker room before performing. And he never stays afterwards. That’s just who he is. But he stood up for you.”

“His friends are friends with my friends.” Stiles said. “He probably just felt obligated.”

Matt sighed. “You’re an oblivious man Stiles Stilinski. An oblivious man that better keep stretching seeing as he’s on in like twenty minutes.”

Stiles smiled and bent over his legs, stretching his quads out. “You’re after me, aren’t you?”

“A couple people after you yea.”

“I’ll stay and watch you then.” Stiles decided. “I’d rather not see the others for a bit longer.”

“What’s wrong? Fight with Scott or something?”

“No they’re just really loving and supportive.”

“You know most people like it when their best friends are loving and supportive. You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“Sometimes I think it is.” Stiles said. “They’re always telling me I’m the best but when I see people like Derek skate I feel inadequate and I wonder who much they’re lying to me when they say I’m the best. That maybe I’m actually the worst and they’re just too nice to tell me. I know Scott and Jackson and Lydia thought I was crazy when I gave up hockey for this but at the time I didn’t care. And now I think maybe I should’ve listened and carried on with hockey. Maybe I’d been on the team with them and this would all be easy. Or maybe I’d be married by now. Joe left me last year because I couldn’t spend enough time with him because I was concentrating on skating for the Olympics. Maybe if I’d just quit when I’d wanted to I’d be settled. I wouldn’t wake up in the morning with aches and pains to a cold bed and a cold, empty house. Maybe I’m not meant to skate Matt. Maybe I’m just not meant to be here.”

“Stiles stop that.” Matt ordered. “You are one of the best. Ask anyone. Ask the judges for Christ’s sake you had the second best score in the short program today and are completely skipping the semi-finals because of how good you did. Now go out there and skate like we all know you can.” He stopped talking as Derek walked past, going towards the tunnel to get ready to go out. “Skate like you’re meant to skate Stiles. You’re an angel on ice and don’t forget it.”

Stiles nodded. “Thanks Matt.”

He nodded. “Now tighten up those laces and get out there. You’re best competition is one in five minutes and I’m sure you want to watch him.”

Stiles smirked, knowing what Matt was saying. “Thanks Matt.” He repeated, leaning down to finish tying up his skates.

“Anytime Sti. Good luck.”

“You too.” Stiles said, getting to his feet. “Don’t forget to land it all and stick it to them.”

Matt laughed. “Have fun Stiles. Skate like you’ve already won.”

Stiles gave his friend a high-five and headed for the tunnel.

 

Derek could hardly believe his ears. He hadn’t meant to be eavesdropping but he’d just barely heard Stiles say he didn’t want to be near the others and his interest was perked. Stiles thought he wasn’t good enough to be there? That seemed impossible to him. Stiles was one of the best he’s ever seen and definitely deserved to be there. He felt a flare of jealousy when Stiles mentioned Joe. If he had Stiles he would never let go, no matter what. He doesn’t think he’d be able to. He wants to love him and hold him and just _be_ with him. He knows Stiles is meant to be here. Knows he’s meant to skate. He had to stop himself from going back over there and telling him so but he’d already broken his rule of not talking before performing when he stood up for Stiles and he can’t break it again. Not without showing how much he actually cares about the boy. He must remember to thank that Matt guy at some point as well for saying almost everything he wanted to say to Stiles. He also wanted to tell him how much he loved him but there was no way in hell he was telling Stiles that. At least, not until the events are over. Afterwards…well maybe. After all they’ll have the entire second week of the games without anything to do as neither of them pair skate.

He hurried past them, trying to catch something but they both fell silent as he moved past them, heading for the tunnel. He waited at the doors pointedly not watching the current performer, and taking deep, slow breaths to ready himself. He heard his name called as the last guy went past and he walked out onto the ice, gliding to the center. He took a deep breath as the music started and he pushed into motion. And he let the ice take him away.

 

Stiles watched from the tunnel as Derek skated. He was just as gorgeous and perfect as he’d been that morning. He landed every jump perfectly, smiling at the crowd as he went.

Stiles almost started freaking out again but he thought of his mom and he calmed down. He needs to do good here. Her best event was always the long program and he wanted to do her justice. He watched Derek finish and as he bowed to the crowd Stiles willed his half way started erection down and waited to hear his name.

“Good luck.” Derek said, walking past. “You’ll do great. I know you will.”

Stiles almost choked on his throat. Derek Hale had just told him he thinks he’s good. He had to be pushed towards the doors by the skater behind him when his name was called. He skated onto the ice, taking deep breaths to clear his mind. He took his starting pose and smiled. Derek Hale thought he was good. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as his music started and he pushed into motion. He let the ice carry him, knowing it would yield to him. He knew that he was good now. Derek Hale, his skating idol, the man who got him figure skating in the first place, thought he was good. He felt like he landed everything perfectly as he struck his final pose, breathing heavy. He was done. And he was actually proud of the way that felt. He bowed and smiled and waved before skating off, a huge grin on his face.

Melissa met him in the tunnel with a huge hug. “I totally forgive you for being late.” She whispered. “That was your best performance yet. You did your mom proud. I know you did.”

Stiles nodded. “Score?”

“I don’t know yet. But I’m certain you’re skipping the semi-finals here to. Take the time and rest your ankle but don’t lose strength. Work out and stay fit but don’t strain your ankle, okay?”

Stiles nodded. “Can I go change now?”

“Of course.” She kissed his forehead. “You did amazing. And if you somehow get curly fries tonight, I don’t want to know.”

He smiled. “Thanks Melissa!” He hugged her tightly and went into the locker room. Matt was standing there, smiling at him.

“See?” He asked. “Nothing to worry about.” Matt pointed to the screen they had in the locker room to watch the others and see scores.

Stiles looked at his scores and his jaw dropped. He was in first. He was in first above _Derek Hale._

Matt laughed at his face. “I’ve got to go to the tunnel. Good job Stiles.”

Stiles nodded. “Be right out to watch.”

“You better.” Matt threatened playfully before leaving.

Stiles pulled his skates off quickly and pulled on sweats before running back down the tunnel just as Matt was taking his starting pose. He watched and cheered happily, but his mind kept slipping back to his scores. He was beating Derek Hale. He was scored better than his idol. This was a monumental thing. And he couldn’t stop thinking about what Derek had looked like when he found out. Or maybe he hadn’t yet. Matt had said he doesn’t stick around. He probably hadn’t even Stiles skate at all, let alone seen his scores.

Matt finished to resounding applause and grinned as he left the ice. They walked back to the quiet locker room and Stiles clapped his friend on the back as his scores came on screen.

“Good job man.”

Matt smiled. “Not better than you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled his sweats off. They changed into street clothes in silence and then left the locker room, laughing and talking about Matt’s routine plan for semis. When the exited the tunnels it was to an entire American hockey team cheering for a Canadain skater.

Stiles rolled his eyes and caught Scott as his friend threw himself at him. “You know how weird this looks, right?”

“Don’t give a fuck.” Jackson said, joining the hug for a sec before pulling away. “You’re our ballerina.”

The rest of the team cheered in support of that.

Scott pulled away and looked Stiles straight in the eye. “We are partying tonight and there is nothing you can say to stop it.”

“No alcohol.” Stiles said.

“Deal.” Scott said. “Now let’s go. We’ve got curly fries to find.”


	5. Talking

Somehow, even though Stiles had said no alcohol, he ended up drunk. Like _really_ drunk. And wandering around the hallways. He stumbled for the umpteenth time, trying to find his way back to his rooms to go to sleep but he kept getting lost.

“Stiles?” A voice said.

“Derek!” Stiles said, spinning towards him and falling on his ass as the world spun.

“Stiles are you drunk?” Derek asked, stepping out of his room. He was just in sweatpants slung low on his hips so Stiles could see the top of his boxers and was covered in sweat. Like he’d been working out.

“Pretty abs.” Stiles said, staring at Derek’s shirtless torso.

“Yup.” Derek said. “Drunk as a punk.”

Stiles giggled.

“Come on I’ll take you back to your rooms.” Derek said, holding out a hand.

Stiles looked at it for a second before grabbing it and yanking Derek down on top of him.

Derek grunted in surprise and turned in the air so he landed next to Stiles instead of on him and Stiles threw an arm over him.

“Don’t wanna go back.” Stiles muttered. “Wanna stay with you.”

“No Stiles.” Derek said forcefully. “Go back to your rooms.” He got up and went back into his rooms, slamming the door behind him.

Stiles whimpered on the floor and got to his feet, stumbling away.

 

Derek leaned against the door, taking deep breaths. “That was close.” He muttered. He looked down at his sweats, where a tent was already forming, and groaned. He pushed off the door and went to his room. He stripped down and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and got in. It didn’t take long. The feeling of Stiles’s arm across his bare chest was still there, burning and reminding him. When he was finished he just sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down, but all he wanted to do was cry. So he did. He hugged his legs, buried his face in his knees, and let the tears slide down his face.

 

The next morning Scott burst into their suite.

“Scotty?” Isaac asked, getting off the couch and moving towards his boyfriend. “Babe what’s wrong?”

“Where’s Derek?” He demanded.

“His room.” Isaac answered. “Why?”

“I love you Isaac but move.” Scott pushed past Isaac and went to the door to Derek’s room. He pushed in and glared at Derek, who was just waking up. “What the hell did you do to him?!” Scott shouted.

Derek blinked hard and looked up. “Scott? What are you doing here?”

“What the hell did you do to my best friend?!” Scott asked again.

“Nothing. He was drunk and I made him go back to his room.”

“Then why the hell has he looked himself in his room, refused to come out for anyone, including my mom, and all we’ve been able to discern from the crying we keep hearing was your name and pain. Now I’ll ask again. What the hell did you do to him?” Scott wasn’t shouting now. His voice was low and filled with anger. Someone had hurt his best friend and all he wanted to do was kill Derek but he knew that would just hurt Stiles more so he’s holding back and giving Derek a chance to make it right.

Derek was wide awake now. “Shit.” He muttered. He swung out of bed, pulled sweatpants on over his boxers, grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on and looked at Scott. “Let’s go.”

“I’m not letting you anywhere near him.”

“Let me fix this Scott.” Derek said. “You know I can.”

Scott hesitated and then nodded. “Hurt him more and I’ll kill you.”

“I know you will.” Derek said. He yanked his shoes on and he and Scott ran out. Isaac and Boyd followed them, wanting to see what will happen.

They burst into the room and everyone looked at them. Everyone being Jackson, Lydia, Erica, and Melissa.

“Fix him!” Lydia ordered.

Derek nodded and walked over to the door. “Stiles?” He called. “It’s me. Can I come in?”

There was a lump against the door, like he threw a shoe.

Derek looked at the others. “Could we be left alone for a bit?”

“Fine.” Lydia said before anyone else could answer. “Everyone out.”

They all left, each giving Derek a glare before leaving. Even Isaac and Boyd glared at him.

Derek sighed and sat down, leaning against the door. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I guess I’ll start with that. If this is about last night and me rejecting you, well there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Stiles. A lot of things no one but my sister knows about me. But if you want me to, I’ll explain. You just have to open the door.”

 

Stiles listened to Derek outside. He was curled up on his bed, tears soaking the pillow under his head. He looked at the shoe on the floor by the door that he’d thrown at the sound of Derek’s voice. He’d heard him tell the others to go away and then he’d talked. And now he was waiting. Stiles made his decision on impulse. He knew he couldn’t resist learning more about the man that was Derek Hale and got to his feet slowly. He padded across the room and clicked the lock open before returning to the bed.

There was shuffling outside before Derek opened the door and slipped inside.

“Do you want me to lock it again?” Derek asked, his voice soft.

Stiles nodded.

Derek locked the door and came over. He sat on the foot of the bed, avoiding eye contact.

“I’m sorry.” He said again.

Stiles didn’t say anything. Just watched him with his tear filled eyes.

Derek took a deep breath. “Can you at least tell me what this is so I can explain?”

“I’m just pissed at myself because I made a fucking fool of myself with the coffee and the date thing and I know you don’t like me like that so I decided to just try and be friends with you and then last night I made a fucking fool of myself _again_ and tried to like seduce you or something and now you probably hate me even more because I’m twenty nine and still can’t keep it in my pants but I love you, have since I first saw you skate, and I don’t want to be just friends. I want to have you and be with you and just get to hug you or kiss your cheek whenever the fuck I want because you’re gorgeous and amazing and wonderful and everything a guy could ask for but you’re _straight_ and you _hate me_.”

Derek chuckled. “You’re wrong?”

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

“You’re wrong.” He repeated.

“About what?”

“I’m not straight.” Derek said.

“ _What?!_ ” Stiles exclaimed.

“I’m actually gay.” Derek continued. “Like, really gay. Gay as the fourth of July kind of gay.”

Stiles spluttered and then fell down against his bed, groaning. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yup.” Derek agreed. “Cause you’re wrong about the other thing to.”

“What?” Stiles asked, shooting back up again.

“I was trying to wait till the competition was over because you’re a distraction but you’re making that bit difficult now.”

“Derek fucking Hale spit it the fuck out!” Stiles demanded.

Derek didn’t say anything in response, just leaned over and kissed him.

Stiles froze. _Holy mother of fuck Derek freaking Hale was kissing him. Him!_ Derek started to pull away when Stiles didn’t respond but Stiles growled and dragged him back in. “Don’t even think about it.” He warned against Derek’s lips. They were soft and steady against Stiles’s. They made out-sitting on Stiles’s bed, just absorbing the taste of each for a while before either of them thinks of stopping.

Derek pulled away and Stiles whimpered at the loss, making Derek laugh.

“Stiles we have to talk.” He said.

“Talk later. Kiss now.” He said, trying to pull him back in.

“No Stiles.” Derek said, gently grabbing his wrists and pushing them away. “We have to talk first.”

Stiles frowned. “Why?”

“You have to know some things about me before I can ask you to commit to this.”

Stiles nodded slowly and then brightened a bit. “Can we at least cuddle while we talk?”

Derek laughed. “I should’ve known you’d be a cuddler.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yea yea give me a sec.” Derek kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed next to Stiles. He leaned against the headboard and Stiles curled in next to him, setting his head on his chest.

“Can you promise not to interrupt me?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “Promise to try.”

Derek chuckled. “I guess that’s good enough.” He took a deep breath and spoke. “So basically I’m broken. No don’t interrupt. Let me talk. In my first Olympics there was a girl figure skater named Kate Argent. You’ve probably heard of her.”

Stiles nodded against Derek’s chest.

“We were from the same town and were together. Until I found out when we got Salt Lake City that she’d been fucking her coach for pretty much the entire time we were together. I broke up with her right before the Opening Ceremony and then walked in it, letting the crowd lift my spirits. Everything was fine for a while. I avoided her and she avoided me. It worked fine. Till it was time for the short program finals. I went onto the ice and skated but halfway through I realized she’d sabotaged my skates. She took out the protectors in them and let the hard metal rub against my feet. I did great, got second, but my feet were destroyed. I’d already skated long program the day before and gotten second in that as well, longs never been my strong suit, it’s always been short. I was pissed. Peter was pissed. My family was pissed. I was the favorite for gold and lost that because of her. She was arrested a few weeks later for drug possession but every single time I compete she sends something. A calling card of sorts. It’s to throw me off. That’s why I’ve never managed gold. Only silvers. Even when I’m the favorite to win I always lose because I remember her and the pain and I mess something up. I’m broken. And I pushed you away because she’s in max lockup now and it’s my last Olympics. My last chance. I pushed you away because for the first time in fifteen years I saw someone and loved them. I saw you for the first time last year when you skated at nationals and I fell in love with the way you moved on the ice. I’d heard of you before, through Isaac and Scott, but I’d never met you. I’d always had things to do when you were visiting them. I regret that now. I think that maybe if I’d met you before we got here I’d be better. More comfortable. But I’m not. You’re the first person I’ve loved since Kate and I can’t stop thinking about you but last night you were drunk and I couldn’t. Kate used to take advantage of me. She was older, more mature, and she used that against me. She made me do things I didn’t want to do and I was forced to love them because she did. I couldn’t do that to you. You were drunk and I couldn’t do that with you. Not when you were like that. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m so broken I don’t even know how to be in a relationship anymore. I’m sorry that I’m going to fuck this relationship up so many times and you’re going to hate me sometimes. I’m sorry that I can’t be with you the away you want me to be and that I’m so uncomfortable at the thought of sex but I love you and I don’t want to lose you. I’m so sorry.” Derek stopped, tears filling his eyes and he pressed his face against Stiles’s hair.

“Derek.” Stiles whispered. “Oh my god.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek said again.

Stiles pulled away and kicked a leg over him and straddled him. He took Derek’s face in his hands and made him look at him. “Derek stop.” He said gently. “I don’t want you to be sad. I was sad because I thought you hated me. Not because you rejected me. I’m okay with it if you don’t want to do that. Seriously, I am. Can I talk now? Without you interrupting me?”

Derek nodded.

“Okay. Growing up I played hockey. I lived to be on the ice. I loved it. The cold around me. The sounds of the ice beneath my blades. The feeling of freedom I got from being on the ice. It was amazing to me. My dad played hockey when he was young but my mom was a figure skater. She didn’t compete much, but she was one of the best in my opinion. So when I was 13, we all sat down on the couch as a family, and watched the Winter Olympics together. We watched every event we could because we were a winter sport family and loved it. Then men’s figure skating came on one night. And I saw you. It was the long program and I was enraptured by the way you skated. It was amazing to me. I thought about how it would feel to do that, but felt I couldn’t because I did hockey. But I never forgot it. Four years later I made sure to watch you skate both long and short program. And I made the decision then and there. I looked at my mom and asked her when we could get me a pair of figure skates. She was so happy I was going to follow her. Dad was a little put out but when he saw how happy I was when I started, he accepted it and both of them are my biggest fans. But you were always in my mind. When you competed in Vancouver I made Scott pick me up at the airport and drive me to the rink to watch you. I watched the hockey teams and Lydia compete as well, but you were the main reason I was there. And when I _finally_ made it to the Olympics I was so fucking happy. I would get to compete against the man who was the reason I chose this sport. I knew it would be your last time competing in the Games and was so happy I’d have the chance to be a part of it. I pushed and pushed and pushed myself to be better. My boyfriend left me because I was concentrating so much on skating. But to be completely honest I didn’t care. He wasn’t the one I loved, he was just there. I thought I could love him but I couldn’t. I couldn’t get you out of my head. You were everything I wanted and when I met you here and it seemed like you hated me it was awful. Ask Matt or Scott or Lydia. I’ve been obsessing over you and your skating for years and I just fell even more in love the more I talked to you. Last night was me being drunk and wanting you to just forgive me for whatever made you hate me. I didn’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose you. Okay?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles leaned forward and set his forehead against Derek’s dropping his hands to Derek’s waist. “We’ll do this at your pace. You set the pace and I will willing follow it. And if you do something stupid I’ll call you out on it but I won’t get mad. We’ll do this together. You just have to try your best and I’ll never hate you for anything you decide to give me. Okay?”

Derek nodded again and twisted his head to peck Stiles’s lips again. “Thank you.” He murmured. “Thank you Stiles.”

Stiles grinned and kissed him back. “Anything Derek. I’m not giving you up. Not ever.”

“IF YOU TWO ARE GONNA FUCK I WANT ME PHONE STILINSKI!” Jackson shouted through the door.

The two of them laughed.

“What?” Derek asked.

“I stole his phone last night.” Stiles admitted, rolling off Derek and grabbing a phone off the floor. “One sec.” He opened the door, tossed Jackson his phone, and shut and locked it again. Then he crawled back into the bed, curled against Derek, and smiled.

“This is great.”

“For you maybe.” Derek said. “I’m the one who has to tell Peter I’m now dating the man in first in long program right now.”

Stiles laughed. “Was he mad?”

“Pissed actually.” Derek shrugged. “Something along the lines of me not trying hard enough and letting Kate into my head or something. But really it’s just that it was qualifying round and I didn’t feel like throwing my big tricks.”

Stiles grinned and looked up at him. “When we get on the podium, I’m kissing you with gold around your neck.” He declared.

“Preferably not on the podium Stiles. That’s not how I need to come out to the world.”

Stiles shrugged. “No promises. It might happen. Heat of the moment and all that.”

“I swear to god you’re going to be the death of me.” Derek muttered.

Stiles grinned. “Does that mean we’re together till death?”

Derek thought for a second and nodded. “We’ll see.”

Stiles grinned and they both fell silent until Stiles broke it again. “I really hope I’m not dreaming.” Stiles whispered after a moment.

“Pretty sure if this was a dream we’d be fucking.” Derek said.

Stiles laughed. “Yea I suppose so. You have no idea how many dreams you’ve stared in.”

Derek smiled and kissed his head. “Maybe someday we’ll make those dreams come true.” He muttered.

Stiles groaned. “God this is awkward but I need to go jack off if we’re going to cuddle like this. I’m all for giving you all the time you need but my dick is a bit more touchy.”

Derek laughed and let him go. “Have fun in there.” He said.

Stiles smirked. “Oh I will. I’ve got whole new thoughts to use.”

Derek chuckled and watched Stiles leave. _Shit_. He thought. _I’m going to have to tell Laura. I’m going to have to_ introduce _Laura. Oh fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay First off: Thanks to Fairner for being the first person to leave a comment and feed my love for comments.  
> Secondly: Y'all need to comment more. Like seriously. All I'm asking for is like five words. I don't care if they ain't spelled right or grammatically correct. Just let me know what ya think! I want to know!  
> Third: There will probably be another chapter up later tonight because as I've stated before, I have no life.


	6. Familes

There was a knock at the door, interrupting the Marvel marathon Stiles had insisted they start.

“Stiles?” Scott called through. “Are you two decent?”

“Yea come in Scott.” Derek called back.

Scott opened the door cautiously but relaxed when he saw the fully clothed with the laptop between them.

“Stiles I know you’ve been, uh, busy. But your mom and dad fly in in an hour and you promised to pick them up.”

Stiles groaned and dropped his head back onto Derek’s shoulder. “Shit.” He muttered. Then he pushed the laptop at Derek and got out of bed. “Dammit. Sorry Derek.”

Derek smiled, getting out of bed himself. “It’s fine. It’ll be nice to meet your parents before you have to meet my sister. Good practice.”

Stiles froze. “Wait. You want to meet them?”

Derek nodded. “Yea. It’ll be fun.”

Stiles and Scott looked at each other and back at him, looking at Derek like he was crazy.

Stiles shrugged. “Alright. Get your shoes then. We’ve gotta get going.”

Derek grinned and grabbed his shoes.

 

“Stiles stop bouncing you look like an idiot.” Derek said fondly.

“Where is he?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles stop it.” Derek said. “Come here.” Derek turned around and let Stiles climb up onto his back, giving him a boost to see over people’s heads.

Scott laughed at them. “It’s kinda hard to believe you two just figured this out.” He said. “You look like a couple that’s been together a while.”

Derek and Stiles both smiled and Derek almost said something before Stiles gave a very girlish squeal and scrambled from Derek’s back, running through the crowd to tackle two people.

“Well he found them.” Scott said, pushing off the wall he’d been leaning on. “Come on big guy. Come meet the parents.”

Derek smiled and followed Scott over.

Stiles grinned and wrapped an arm around Derek.

“Mom. Dad. This is Derek. Derek this are my parents.”

“I kind of guessed that idiot.” Derek said, smiling fondly at Stiles.

Stiles stuck his tongue out and Derek lunged out to nip at it. Stiles squeaked.

“Wait.” Stiles’s mom said, interrupting them. “Derek _Hale_?”

“Yes ma’am.” Derek said, smiling.

Stiles’s mom grinned and pulled Derek into a hug. “My name is Claudia.” She said, pulling back. “And I am very fond of your work.”

Derek blushed and ducked his head.

Stiles laughed. “Mom you’re embarrassing him!”

“Well he’ll just have to get used to that if he’s going to date you!” She said back.

“Can we please go?” Scott asked. “We’re getting weird looks.”

“We always get weird looks Scotty.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

“Scott’s right.” Stiles’s dad said. He stuck out his hand to Derek. “The name’s John and just so you’re aware I’m the Sheriff in my town and have guns.”

Derek nodded, “I understand sir.”

“Good.” He declared. “Now I’m tired so let’s go.”

Stiles laughed and grabbed his mom’s hand in one of his and Derek’s in the other before leading all of them from the airport. When they got to the car Stiles pushed Derek into the front seat and got into the driver’s seat, letting Scott and his parents get in back.

As they drove away Stiles turned up the radio and sang along, loudly and very off key.

“Derek.” Claudia said.

“Yes?” He asked, turning to look at her.

“I’m going to apologize for everything my son is going to put you through right now so I don’t have to do it later.” She said. “He’s a bit of a handful.”

Derek smiled and glanced at Stiles. “It’s alright. It’s pretty funny. Most of the time.”

Stiles reached over and smacked his arm. “You’re an ass.”

“And you’re an idiot. We’ve discussed this.”

Stiles smiled. “Yeaaaaa.”

“Stop it!” Scott exclaimed.

“I’d say this is payback. “Derek told him.

“For what?!”

“Isaac and you.” Derek said.

“It’s adorably disgusting.” Stiles added.

“This is not what I expected.” John stated.

“Shhhhh John!” Claudia said. “This is adorable!”

Stiles and Derek both blushed and Scott just groaned.

“So Derek, when does your family come here?” Claudia asked.

“My siblings are flying in tomorrow.” He said.

“And your parents?”

Derek bit his lip. “They’re not able to come.”

“Why not?” Claudia asked.

“My mom’s really sick.” Derek said. “My dad’s staying with her. But my siblings are coming.”

“How many siblings do you have?” John asked.

“Three.” Stiles and Derek answered together.

Stiles blushed. “I may or may not have seen and read every interview you’ve ever done.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I have an older brother, an older sister, and a younger sister.”

“What are their names?” Claudia asked.

“Mom stop interrogating him!” Stiels protested.

“It’s fine Stiles.” Derek said, reaching over to rub his shoulder. “I don’t mind.”

“She can wait till we get them to the hotel. She has all day tomorrow to interrogate her while your siblings are interrogating me.”

Derek smiled.

“Fine.” Claudia said. “But tomorrow we are talking skating Derek. You have no say.”

“Never do with a Stilinski ma’am.” Derek said, smirking at Stiles. “I’ve learned that well enough already.”

Stiles blushed while his parents and Scott laughed. He pulled up in front of the hotel his parents booked at and turned  around. “Alright get out before you embarrass me even more.”

“Just be lucky she didn’t know about Derek when we packed.” John said as Claudia got out. “She’d’ve brought your baby pictures with.”

“Don’t worry son! There’s some online!” Claudia crowed happily.

Stiles groaned and slammed his head against the wheel. Derek laughed and leaned over to kiss his head.

“I won’t look at them if you don’t want them to.” He murmured against his head.

“STOP BEING ADORABLE!” Scott screamed from right behind them.

The jumped apart and Stiles glared at his friend in the mirror.

“You’re an asshole.” Stiles declared.

 

Derek bounced into Stiles’s room and snuck over to kneel by his head.

“WAKE UP!” He shouted.

“HOLY MTOHER OF SHIT DEREK!” Stiles screamed, scrambling away and falling off the other side of the bed. He popped back up, his hair a mess and a glare on his face, glaring at Derek who was losing his shit on the other side of the bed. “You are an evil being from the pits of hell.”

Derek sat up and smiled at him. “You wanted me to take you to pick my siblings up. And then we’re meeting your parents for lunch. So wear actual clothes.”

Stiles groaned and got up. He threw himself across the bed and gave Derek the puppy eyes.

Derek just smiled and kissed him hello. “You’re adorable. But not adorable enough. Get dressed. We leave in twenty minutes.”

Stiles groaned and Derek just laughed as he left.

When Stiles came out of the room he saw Derek with Scott and Isaac on the couch, laughing at something.

Derek looked at Stiles and grinned. “You look great.”

Stiles looked down at the jeans and Henley he was wearing and blushed.

“Get out!” Isaac and Scott shouted together.

“No fucking my bed while we’re gone!” Stiles said as Derek joined him and they walked towards the door.

“Can we fuck in Jackson’s?” Scott asked.

“Fine by me!” Stiles answered before Derek shut the door and kissed Stiles nose. “What was that?” He asked, surprised.

“Me trying.” Derek answered.

Stiles smiled. “Come on. Let’s go get your siblings.”

 

“DEREK!” He heard. He turned around and grinned. He ran towards his family and they group hugged. All three of them were chattering at once until Stiles squirmed his way under Derek’s arm and grinned at them. Then they fell silent.

“Derek.” Laura said. “Is this-?”

Derek nodded. “Guys meet Stiles. Stiles this are my siblings, Matt, Laura, and Cora.”

“Hi!” Stiles said, waving happily.

The three of them waved, smiling.

“You really should’ve messaged me.” Laura said.

“Yea dude.” Cora added. “Now feed us.”

Derek laughed. “Are you three alright with eating with Stiles’s parents? We promised to have lunch with them today. If not we can have dinner tonight.”

“Food.” Cora demanded. “Now.”

Stiles laughed and looked at Derek. “I like that one.”

Derek laughed and moved his arm from on top of Stiles’s head to around his neck. “Come on. We can’t be late.”

Stiles smiled and lunged out, latching on to Cora. “Onward oh food loving one!”

Derek laughed as his boyfriend and his sister skipped off happily and his other siblings came to stand next to him.

“You found a good one.” Matt said.

Derek smiled. “I know I did. I just wish it was easier.”

They both smiled softly and grabbed a hand.

“It’ll get easier.” Laura said.

Derek nodded. “I know.”

“Come on. Before your boy breaks Cora.” Matt said. “Or rather she breaks him.”

Derek smiled and shrugged. “He can handle it. At least for a bit. However we can’t be late for lunch so let’s get your bags and get out of here.”

Laura and Matt laughed.

“Trying to please the inlaws already Der?” Laura asked.

“No I’ve got his mother in love with me already. She was a skater. It’s his dad I’m worried about.”

“Derek you’re lovable.” Matt said. “When you want to be.”

“Thanks bro. That reeaallly helps me.”

Matt shrugged and flashed his younger brother a grin. “Glad to help bro. Now we should probably catch up them as Cora just stole a man’s hat.”

 

“You know I honestly thought this would go worse.” Stiles admitted, leaning in to whisper to Derek. As they were in Russia proper they had to be more careful of how they act so they kept distance between them.

Derek smiled and looked at his siblings mingling easily with Stiles’s parents. “I knew they’d get along.” He said.

“And why’s that?”

“Because we do.” Derek said, looking at Stiles. “And they’re our families.”

Stiles smiled. “That’s an interesting take on it.”

Derek grinned. “I have a different take on the world.”

Stiles had to stop himself from kissing Derek then and there. They were trying to keep their profile down while they competed and afterwards they didn’t care what people thought. They just didn’t want to get unfairly marked because they’re together. As far as the media was concerned they were just friends through the hockey team with nothing better to do than hang out together.

“Derek?” Claudia asked.

“Yes?” He asked, looking up at her with a smile.

“What time do you skate tomorrow?”

“Eleven.” He answered. “And the following day at noon.”

“Which event is tomorrow?” John asked.

“Long program.” Derek and Claudia answered together.

Derek smiled. “I’ve been told that was your favorite one Claudia.”

She smiled. “Indeed. I love them both but long holds a special place in my heart.”

“Well then I’ll try not to beat your son by too much.” Derek winked.

Stiles elbowed him in the ribs. “You’re an ass.”

“Language Stiles.” John warned.

“I’m 29 dad and I like to say ass.” Stiles said, raising his water glass to his father.

“Like to fuck it to.” Derek muttered to him as he took a drink.

Stiles spluttered and tried not to spit take his water. He glared at Derek who just smiled.

“You two are idiots.” Laura said, smiling fondly.

Derek and Stiles both grinned at her. They didn’t mind being idiots. They finally had each other and they could be idiots together. And that was all they wanted. To just be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um question for y'all. Who should win gold in short and/or long program? I can't decide and I need help so y'all have a say here in where this story goes. Say what you want and say it now. Thanks guys!


	7. Short Program Finals

Derek and Stiles didn’t see each other the next morning. In fact they practically ignored each other’s existence. They each had breakfast with their families and their friends wished them good luck, but the only thing they got from each other was a good morning text.

 

“Stiles? Honey?” Claudia asked.

“Yea mom?” Stiles asked, smiling at her in the mirror on the way to the rink.

“Did you and Derek fight or something? You seemed so happy at lunch yesterday. And when we went to the semi-finals you two seemed like you were getting along great. But you haven’t texted or called him once since you picked us up. What happened?”

Stiles laughed. “Nothing happened mom. We just both decided it would be better if we let each other be today and tomorrow morning so we could concentrate on skating.”

“And you were alright with this?” John asked.

Stiles nodded, smiling. “We distract each other too much to hang out before we compete. We give each other space to delve into our skating minds and we’re both on the podium. It’ll be worth it to see him wearing gold.”

“You think he’ll win?” John asked.

Stiles nodded. “I think he’s the best. You know that.”

“We also know you’re one of the best and serious competition Stiles.” Claudia said. “Have you two talked about this?”

Stiles shrugged. “We’ve promised not to let the competition get between us. It’ll be fine no matter who gets gold. We’ve already got each other and that’s what really matters.”

Claudia and John shared a smile as they knew they’d raised their son right.

 

“Derek?” Laura asked.

“Hm?” Derek asked, looking away from his conversation with Matt.

“Where’s Stiles?”

“With his mom and dad. Why?”

“Well it’s just I’d expect you to be texting or something. But you haven’t done anything. Did you two fight?”

“No.” Derek said. “We just agreed that it would be better for both of us if we ignored each other before competing. We’ll hang out tonight with the others.”

Laura looked at Cora.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Why are you ignoring each other?” Cora asked.

“We distract each other.” Derek said. “So we’re concentrating on our skating and ignoring the other. But it’s alright. We ignored each other at qualifyings. We can handle this. Besides, standing on that podium tonight, together, will be more than enough reward.”

 

Stiles grinned at Matt when he walked into the locker room.

“You ready man?” Matt asked.

“Hell yea!” Stiles said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “Let’s kick some Swedish ass!”

The Swed that had made fun of Stiles in the locker room before the qualifying round shot them a glare but they just laughed and made faces at him before starting to change.

“Dude this is amazing.” Matt said as they sat down on the floor to stretch each other out. “It’s like…dreams come true. I never thought I’d be here.”

Stiles smiled. “I know how you feel. This is something I’ve been dreaming of this for years and now it’s here and I can hardly believe it.”

Matt nodded and stuck out his hands from Stiles to stretch him forward. “Dude this is like…I don’t even know. There’s no words for how amazing this feels. I’m about to compete in the short program finals of the _Olympics_. And while I know I won’t get on the podium I don’t care. This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I can hardly believe it.”

Stiles smiled. “More people need to have your attitude Matt.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone takes these Games so seriously. Like seriously. Everyone acts like the only thing these games are about is winning. And if you don’t you’re not good enough. Like we’re in the Olympics. We’re already among the best athletes in the world. People need to stop acting like assholes and just enjoy themselves. These Games were for bringing the world together, not pushing it farther apart.”

Matt smiled. “You know you’re an idiot sometimes but on occasion you say something genius.”

“On occasion.” Stiles repeats, smirking.

“Matt Lamden to the tunnel.” A voice said.

“That’s me.” Matt said, getting up. “Come watch?”

Stiles grinned and got to his feet. “Always.”

 

Derek smiled as he listened to Stiles talk with Matt. He loved that Stiles had the same view of the Games as him. While it’s great to win and feels bad to lose the point is to bring the countries closer and end fighting. Not create more rivalry between the countries. He knew Stiles was only a few people after Matt so he listened closely. He’d made up his mind that morning that he was going to watch Stiles and only Stiles. He heard Matt finish and they came back but Stiles was called away again almost immediately. Derek got up and followed him, winking at Matt, who just smiled back. Derek snuck down the tunnel, keeping to the shadows, and as Stiles’s name was called and he stepped onto the ice, Derek came out from hiding and stood by the wall. He watched Stiles skate, smiling at him.

“Thought you never watched.” Peter asked, slipping down next to Derek.

Derek smiled. “Scott asked me to. As a favor.”

“Mhmm.” Peter said. “I’m sure.”

Derek rolled his eyes. He knew Peter knew and he didn’t really care.

Peter didn’t seem to either as he watched Stiles skate. “Is it a distraction?” He asked.

“Never.” Derek asked. “Haven’t spoken to him all morning so I could concentrate. We made a deal.”

Peter smiled. “Good. Then I don’t care.”

“I wouldn’t care if you did care.” Derek said.

“I know.” Peter said. “But I just wanted you to know.”

“Thanks Peter. For putting up with me all these years.”

“It’s been great kid.” Peter said, holding out a hand.

Derek glanced at it and smiled. “Not till we’re done Peter.”

Peter smiled and pulled his hand back, watching Stiles finish. “You picked a good one Derek. Don’t let him go.”

“I don’t plan to.” Derek said, looking over at Peter for the first time now that Stiles was done. “Not ever.”

Peter smiled and looked up at the board. “He’s the one to beat.” He said.

Derek glanced up and saw that sure enough, Stiles was in the lead.

“You know I don’t care so much about the gold now.”

“Yea, but you should still go for it.”

Derek nodded. “I will.”

“Good. Then go out there and skate like you always do. Perfectly.”

Derek smiled and ducked back out of the shadows and took his place in line. He couldn’t stop smiling for some reason. Although maybe, just maybe, it was because after sixteen years, he’d finally figured out what he’d been wanting. It wasn’t a gold medal hanging around his neck. It was Stiles. He’d just been wanting someone to love him and let him be himself for once. To have someone he didn’t have to be fake around or for. Just someone to love and get love back.

 

Stiles looked for Derek in the locker room but he was gone. He figured he’d already gone into the tunnel and Stiles had missed him in post-performance daze.

“Dude you did great!” Matt exclaimed, running up. “You’re in the lead!”

“Yea with the best short program skater three people after me.” Stiles said.

Matt smiled. “Doesn’t matter dude. You’re on the podium for sure. The crowd _loved_ you.”

Stiles smiled and looked at the screen, staring at his score.

“Come on.” Matt said. “Derek’s next. You said you wanted to watch him again, right?”

Stiles nodded and Matt and him ducked into the tunnel. They reached the wall just as Derek’s music started and he pushed into motion.

“I know you know.” Matt said, putting a hand up to his mouth. “About you two.”

Stiles smiled and blushed but didn’t look away.

“And don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone. I figure you two will come out when you’re ready.”

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered, covering his own mouth.

Matt smiled. “You’re right. It’s about bringing countries together. Besides, you and him, you’re meant to be. I don’t care what anyone else may say about it. It’s obvious how much you love each other.”

Stiles smiled. “Really?”

Matt nodded. “The way you watch each other. Don’t think I didn’t notice this morning that we were constantly in view of him and he was constantly in view of you, even if you never looked at him. You orient yourselves around each other without thinking and it’s kind of adorable.”

Stiles blushed a bit. “Really? We do that?”

“Yup.” Matt said. “It’s hard to believe you’ve never met before these Games.”

“We’re been in love for years.” Stiles said.

Matt smiled. “And my old friends used to say skating couldn’t get you laid. Proved them wrong already.”

Stiles laughed. “We haven’t.”

“I know. Neither of you walks like you did. But I have. And she was gorgeous!”

Stiles laughed and then cheered politely as Derek finished. He was in the lead, meaning they were probably watching him. Which was he and Matt had the entire conversation with their hands over their mouths. No need for lip readers to know about his life.

Stiles and Matt both nodded politely to Derek as he passed them and then both looked at the scores. Derek had beat him. Derek was in first with Stiles two tenths of a point behind. Derek was almost for sure getting gold and Stiles getting silver.

He grinned and gave a shrug.

“Well I can say one thing.” He said.

“What’s that?” Matt asked.

“I’m almost as good as the best.”

Matt laughed.

 

Derek was ecstatic about his gold as he listened to the American anthem play and watched the flags raise but he was also ecstatic about the younger man bouncing off to his right with a silver medal draped around his neck while he sang the American anthem off key. He was American after all, just chose to compete for Canada instead.

Derek fingered the medal lightly, tracing it’s contours as the song played, a grin on his face. He’d finally gotten gold. And not just a gold medal, but a golden man as well.

 

Stiles tackled Derek as soon as they were in the main room of Stiles, Scott, and Jackson’s room.

“HOLY SHIT YOU DID IT!!” Stiles screamed, jumping up onto him.

Derek chuckled and caught Stiles easily, holding him up. Stiles had automatically wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and his legs around his waist so Derek just slid his hands under his thighs and held him up, accepting the kiss Stiles offered him. “Thanks.” He said sarcastically as he pulled away. “I needed that announcement. The medal around my neck wasn’t enough to know I won gold.”

Stiles glared at him before seeing where he still was. “Dude.”

“Yea?”

“You’re holding me off the floor. Easily.”

“Yea?” Derek repeated.

Stiles groaned and set his head and Derek’s shoulder. “I fucking hate you sometimes.”

“You want me to put you down?”

Stiles lifted his head and looked Derek straight in the eye. “You might need to unless you plan on fucking tonight because my dick is uncomfortable.”

Derek laughed and let Stiles down.

Derek threw himself down on the couch, flipped the TV on to give Stiles some privacy, and got comfortable, knowing it would be at least an hour before anyone came to bother them and congratulate them. Their friends and families were idiots, but they valued some sense of sanity and innocence so they’ll leave them alone. Even if they know they won’t be celebrating like _that_.

Stiles came back out and plopped over the couch, his medal hitting Derek’s as he curled against his chest.

“So what was that?” Derek asked teasingly.

Stiles groaned and hid his face. “Imighthaveastrengthkinknowshutupandletmecuddleyou.”

Derek laughed and wrapped his arms around Stiles. “What are we gonna do?” He asked suddenly.

“What?”

Derek nodded towards the TV where the reporter was showing two pictures, one of Derek skating and one of Stiles skating.

Stiles grabbed the remote and turned it up.

“-Skater Stiles Stilinski earned the silver medal while long time veteran skater Derek Hale has finally reached his sixteen year goal of gold. But the question is, was it really earned?”

“What?!” Derek and Stiles exclaimed together.

“The pair has been seen together quite a lot lately and it’s raising questions. Like whether or not Stiles threw his performance to give Derek gold.” The woman vanished and a picture of Derek, Stiles, and Stiles’s parents at the airport appeared. “Derek even went with Stiles to the airport to welcome his parents into the country and Stiles returned the favor, going with Derek to pick up his family.” Now a picture of them getting Derek’s siblings at the airport appeared. “Now, last Olympic Games Derek was seen with American figure skater Lydia Martin on multiple occasions.” A picture of Derek and Lydia at an event together appeared. “Both parties shot down rumors as Lydia is long-time girlfriend of hockey player Jackson Wittemore and they claimed to be just friends, but is this a thing for Derek Hale? His first Olympics he came in dating Kate Argent, a skilled skater who fell off the map after losing the Olympics and the authorities finding drugs in her car, but was that caused by Derek? Does he have a thing for Olympic flings? Does he find a first time Olympian to play with? Did he break up with Kate for someone else? Did he do it again in his second Olympics and we just didn’t notice? Was he ‘skating’ with Lydia on the side in Vancouver? I guess we won’t know. But we can always guess. I wonder how the two of them are celebrating their medals, they seemed in a hurry when they left the rink tonight?” Another picture appeared and it was them running from the rink, laughing holding their medals with one hand and their bags in the other. They’d decided to keep Derek’s tradition and just get out, high on their win. “We’ll all be watching tomorrow as these two go head to head once again in the long program final, Derek trying for his last medal before he retires and Stiles trying to prove that he isn’t just a silver medal guy. I’m sure we’re all looking forward to it.”

They switched to a new topic and Derek turned the TV off. He looked at Stiles, who’d sat up and moved to the other end of the couch during the report.

“Stiles?” He whispered.

“Am I a fling?” Stiles asked, his voice broken and quiet.

“Stiles.” Derek whispered. “No. Never.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“Stiles I haven’t been in a relationship since Kate. I don’t trust people. I found I couldn’t. But you fixed me. Remember? _You._ Not Lydia. Not some made up bitch I supposedly fucked. _You._ I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care what they think. I never have. They’ve ran story after story after story about me. Lying to try and make me mess up and give them an even bigger story about a skater gone mad. Don’t let them get to you babe. Please.” Derek’s voice broke on the last word and Stiles looked at him to see he was just as broken looking as him.

Stiles launched himself back into Derek’s arm and clung to him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I just – I have some self-esteem issues.” He admitted.

Derek rubbed his back comfortingly and pressed his face into the crook of Stiles’s neck. “Can I ask one thing first?”

“Course.”

“Did you throw it?”

Stiles sat up abruptly and stared at him. “What?”

“I told you I thought you were the best. Did you throw your performance so I’d win gold?”

Stiles smacked his head lightly. “We made each other a promise Derek. We don’t let this” he gestured between them, “affect us on the ice. So no, I didn’t throw it. And I won’t throw tomorrow either. I love you and I know I don’t need to throw it for you to win.”

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles back down. “Thank you.”

Stiles smiled against Derek’s neck and nodded. “Anytime.”

“You realize Lydia’s going to see that soon.” He whispered. “And she’s going to be murderous for them thinking she’d cheat on Jackson with me.”

Stiles groaned. “Shit.”

“Yup.” Derek agreed. “But it’ll be alright.”

Stiles nodded. “And now we'll have to put up with Jackson as well.”

“What? Why?”

Stiles raised his head, smirking, right as there was a loud horn from outside the room and a scream.

“STILINSKI!”

“I may have set his phone to go off with that lovely horn every five minutes since about oh, an hour ago.”

Derek laughed. The nice, full, body shaking, head thrown back laugh that made Stiles melt the first time he heard and saw it. “You’re an evil person.”

Stiles grinned and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Derek’s lips. “And yet you love me.”

Derek shrugged. “I never said I was sane.”

Stiles smiled. “Love you to.” He declared.

“STILINSKI!” Jackson shouted again. “TURN IT OFF!”

“I may have also added a password.” Stiles explained at Derek’s confused look.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Why do I love you?”

“Because I skate beautifully.”

“True. Very true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd y'all think? Also yay tentative chapter count! but knowing me it might go longer! whoo!


	8. Long Program Finals

“What are you going to do?” Lydia asked Derek when he joined her outside the hotel the next morning and they fell into step together. They’d decided to walk to the rink together while Stiles goes with the hockey players to try and stop some of the rumors, but there isn’t much they can do.

Derek shrugged. “I don’t care. He was upset by it though and I don’t want to see that again.”

Lydia nodded. They’d all sat down last night after Derek and Stiles had let the others in. Lydia made Stiles unlock the timer on Jackson's phone and turn it off and then they’d talked about the report. They’d seen it in the main lobby where they’d been hanging out and then headed straight for the room after seeing it.

“Well I’m glad you’re happy. And that you got your gold.” She said, grabbing his hand and swinging it between them as they walked.

He rolled his eyes but let her do what she wanted. “I just want this stupid nosy bullshit to go away. Why can’t they just let us have our lives and leave us alone?”

“Because they get off on inserting themselves into our lives and making us react to them.” Lydia answered. “They won’t ever leave you alone Derek. Even after you’re out of this shit you’ll still be talked about every time there’s a skating competition. You’re never really out. But we all knew that going in to this. We all knew we’d lose our privacy. We accepted it when we chose to become an international athlete.”

Derek nodded. “I know. But when I’m out I just want to be out. I don’t want to deal with it anymore.”

“So get out.” Lydia said. “In every way.”

Derek looked at her, understanding what she was implying. “Really?”

Lydia smiled. “Derek we are in Russia. A land where they are killing people like you. So yea. Stick it to them and show them just how amazing you are.”

 

Stiles was in the air. Isaac and Scott had him on their shoulders as they marched towards the rink, laughing and acting like idiots.

“Don’t drop him!” Erica said, smiling up at them, walking arm in arm with Boyd.

“Never!” Isaac and Scott said happily.

Stiles laughed and threaded hands into their hair to keep himself balanced and grinned at the people they passed. He knew they made a weird sight. A Canadian figure skater being carried by the American hockey team tends to make a strange sight and gather weird looks. But none of them cared. Like they’d said before, he’s their ballerina. They had even made signs that the other players were carrying that they were going to hold up together.

“You ready Stiles?” Scott asked, bouncing his friend slightly.

Stiles laughed. “Hell yea! Gonna win myself a medaaalllll!”

The team cheered and laughed at him.

When they reached the rink the team went off to find seats and Scott and Stiles were left.

“You good?” Scott asked.

Stiles nodded. “I’m alright. Promise.”

Scott smiled. “Good. Now win a gold for your mantle.”

Stiles laughed and nodded, hugging his best friend. “Thank you Scott. For all of this.”

Scott smiled and hugged Stiles tightly. “I’m always here for you.”

“I know.” Stiles said. “And now so is he.”

Scott nodded. “He fucking better be.”

Stiles laughed and pulled away.

“What?” Scott asked. “It’s true!”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Go chase your boy’s ass you fucker.”

Scott flashed a smile and gave him one more quick hug before running off, joining Isaac and running inside together.

Stiles turned towards the skaters’ entrance and took a deep breath. Then he grinned and ran inside, excited to compete.

Matt was already there and changed as he was one of the first skaters and Stiles was later but he was there to watch just the same.

“Stiles!” Matt exclaimed.

“Matt!” Stiles said, hurrying over. “You stretched and ready?”

Matt nodded. “I’m freaking out Stiles.”

“Why?”

“Because my mother’s here and she always disapproved of me skating and unless I do good she’ll still hate me for choosing to do this for my life instead of getting a normal job.”

Stiles made a noise of understanding and smiled. “Dude just skate. It doesn’t matter what she thinks. Do you love this sport?”

He nodded.

“Then just do it. Don’t let fear get in your way.”

Matt nodded. “Thanks Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, grinning. “Come on. You can’t be late.”

 

Derek changed quickly and then put his music in, not wanting to the whispers of the people around him.

Peter walked up and stood in front of him.

“What?” Derek demanded, looking up.

“This is your last chance.” Peter said.

“Oh fuck off Peter.” Derek said.

“Just saying.” He shrugged.

“I know what you’re saying. And stop. He’s not a distraction. You saw that yesterday.”

“Yesterday I saw you win by two tenths of a point.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Derek I just wanted to make sure they’re not getting to you.” Peter whispered, crouching in front of Derek. “I’d hate to see you fall apart now because of that stupid report.

Derek nodded silently.

Peter sighed. “Well stretch out and good luck.”

Derek smiled, nodding again. “See in a bit Peter.”

Peter smiled a little. “In a bit boy.”

Peter walked away and Derek got to his feet. He was up soon and needed to get his blood flowing again. He studiously stared at the wall across from him and not at Stiles as he and Matt came back from Matt performing and watching pretty much the rest of the skaters go as well. It was just two more and then Derek. And then Stiles. And that was it.

“Derek Hale to the tunnel.” The PA announced.

Derek sighed, slipped his warm up jacket on, and walked down the tunnel. He stared at the wall so he didn’t have to watch the current competitor or the one directly before him. He took deep, even breaths and let his mind slip onto the ice ahead of him. He thought through his entire routine, visualizing it perfectly performed. Every step, every turn, every jump executed to its absolute perfection. He saw himself performing it perfectly, knowing that he could do it. Then he heard the guy before him finish and looked up. He took out his headphones and put them in his jacket, which he then slipped out of as they announced him. He slid to the center of the ice and took his starting pose, letting all the background noise fade away. He looked out at the crowd in front of him and almost laughed when he saw the hockey team with huge signs, cheering him on. He did smile at them though before his music started and he was automatically in motion.

 

Stiles watched Derek skate with a grin on his face. He didn’t feel like bothering with hiding anything today. He loved the way Derek skated, regardless of their relationship status, so there was no way he was hiding in the locker room or tunnel while Derek skated. He wanted to see his idol skate, fuck what they thought.

Matt was at his side, watching just as carefully.

“I can see why he’s the best.” Matt commented. “Still think you’re better.”

Stiles smiled. “That’s cause I’ve got a maple leaf on my hat and so do you.”

Matt shrugged. “Maybe, but I think it’s more that I’m friends with you and know you and your story. I don’t know his.”

Stiles nodded. “Not many people do.”

“Yea.” Matt sighed. “The tall, dark, and handsome face of male figure skating. The man everyone wants to find and yet no one can.”

Stiles laughed, still not taking his eyes off Derek.

“Seriously though.” Matt said. “I can see why you started skating.”

Stiles smiled. “Thanks Matt.”

Matt nodded. “Just remember me in your gold medal interview and we’ll call it even, alright?”

Stiles laughed but nodded. “Yea alright.”

Derek finished on the ice and took his final pose, breathing heavy. He’d thrown everything he had into that performance and everyone with eyes could see that. He smiled at the fans and waved and bowed before skating off. He continued to ignore Stiles as he pulled his jacket back on and slid his blade guards on before plopping down onto a bench nearby to watch the next skater. Stiles.

“You’ve got this.” Matt said clapping his back before pulling on his jacket.

Stiles gave it up, slipping out of his jacket and leaving it in Matt's hands and took off his guards as the announcer announced him. He handed the guards to Matt and stepped onto the ice. He gave Matt one last smile and then glided off to the center of the ice. Time for a show.

 

Derek knew he was getting strange looks but he didn’t care. If anyone asked he was doing a favor for a mutual friend between him and Stiles and no he didn’t actually give a shit. But he did. He totally did. He wanted to see Stiles skate. He had a small smirk on his face as he went out, as if he was planning something, and Derek was definitely looking forward to seeing it.

Stiles’s music started and he slid into motion. Everything was normal. Stiles had told Derek about his routine and Derek had said it sound great. It looked even better. And then Derek saw what Stiles had been planning. He launched into the air and completed a triple axel, and landed it perfectly. But it’s what he did next that was the surprise. Stiles came to a complete stop, as did his music, right in front of the judges, and gave them a smirk. It was obvious that he was saying _how do you like me now?_ Before anyone could register what he was doing he was off again, the music starting again as he glided back into his program, picking up speed again with ease.

Derek couldn’t help himself, he started to laugh. Full body shaking, tears in his eyes laughing. Stiles had just dared to do the thing every skater had wanted to do at some point and he’d done it with well, _style._ Matt sat next to him, laughing as well.

“Proud of him?” Matt asked.

Derek nodded. “He did the unthinkable.”

“You know what his motto is?” Matt asked.

Derek nodded, smiling slightly. “Stick it.” He muttered. “And fuck those you think you didn’t.”

Matt laughed. “He came up with that watching a gymnastics movie.”

Derek snorted, keeping his eyes fixed on Stiles. “Sounds like him.”

Matt nodded, smiling at Derek’s attention on Stiles. “You know he does the same thing.”

“What?”

“He’ll hold a conversation with anyone anytime but if you’re on the ice, that’s where is eyes are. Without fail. It’s amazing.”

Derek smiled. “Ask Isaac or Boyd sometime about me watching Stiles skate. They’ll happily complain about it to you.”

Matt snorted and they both fell silent, well not really as they clapped and cheered for Stiles as he finished. The crowd was going nuts. The skater who’d done the unthinkable. Every skater at the end of the tunnel was on their feet, clapping for him.

Stiles was grinning as he stepped off the ice.

Matt went up to him and they high-fived.

“Fucking awesome man.” Matt said.

Stiles shrugged. “Sick and tired of their shit.”

Matt laughed and they went back to the locker room together. Derek stood up, knowing the cameras would be on him, and smiled. Then he too headed for the locker room.

Everyone stood around watching the screen to see Stiles’s score but Derek just went back to his bag and started changing out. Then he heard a gasp and felt people looking at him. He made a confused face and Stiles spoke.

“Dude.” He said, his voice filled with shock. “We’re tied.”

Derek shot to his feet and looked at the screen. And sure enough they had the same score. He made a non-committal sound and then went back to his stuff. He changed quickly and left the locker room, wanting to go for a run before the awards ceremony. He was cut off by his siblings though.

“You tied.” Laura said.

“I know.” Derek answered. “We’ll both get gold.”

“How does that work?” Cora asked.

“If two people have the same score they both get that ranks medal. They have extra medals in case it happens. In most things it doesn’t happen, but figure skating and bobsledding tend to have it the most.”

“So you’re both gold medalists.” Matt commented.

Derek nodded.

“Awesome.” Cora said.

“Can I go now?” Derek asked. “I love you guys but I need to run.”

They smiled, knowing what he meant.

“Go.” Laura said. “We’ll see you after the medal ceremony. Don’t be late. You’re getting gold.”

Derek smiled and hugged his siblings before running off.

 

Stiles was in shock as he changed.

“Dude.” He kept saying. “I’m gold.”

And Matt just let him keep saying it. He knew it’d take some time to sink in. “Yep.” He kept saying. “Now finish changing gold.”

Stiles finished changing and then he and Matt went out together, where the were ambushed by a hockey team. Stiles was hugged by pretty much every member and Matt got hugs from some of them who were too happy not to keep hugging.

“Dude.” Stiles said to Scott. “I’m gold.”

Scott laughed and nodded. “You’re gold boy.”

Stiles grinned. “I’m gold.”

Scott nodded.

“I’m a fucking gold medalist!” Stiles shouted, grabbing Scott.

Scott just kept nodding, let him realize it.

“HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT I’M GOLD!” Stiles screamed.

“Shut up asshole!” Someone shouted. But none of them cared. They were all hugging again.

“Stiles!” He heard his mom call. He wriggled his way through the hockey team and flew into his mom’s arms.

“I did it.” He whispered.

“I saw.” Claudia whispered back. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Good job son.” John said, grinning at Stiles.

“Thanks dad.” Stiles said, still hugging his mom.

“What time’s the medal awarding?” Claudia asked.

“Couple of hours.” He said. “I’ll probably head out with those weirdos and get something to eat  and you’re welcome to come.”

“We’re coming.” Laura’s voice said as the three of them walked up.

“Derek ditched us to be alone so we need something to do and I’m _starving_.” Cora explained at their bewildered looks.

Stiles shrugged. “Welcome to the party.” He looked at the team, still celebrating, and rolled his eyes before sticking his fingers in his mouth and giving a sharp whistle. They instantly froze and looked at him. Coach trained them well to respond to a whistle.

“Team meet Derek’s siblings Matt, Laura, and Cora.” Stiles said, pointing as he introduced. "Hales this is the American Olympic hockey team. Most of whom are single and straight.” He added at the looks Laura was giving them.

Laura blushed but smiled. “Where are we eating?”

“ZABKO!” The team screamed.

“I guess we’re eating at Zabko’s.” Stiles said smiling.

 

Derek returned to the hotel and avoided as many people as he could as he went inside and showed quickly. In less than an hour he and Stiles would be standing together on the top of the podium with gold hanging around _both_ of their necks. He could barely believe it.

He dressed neatly in USA things and then caught the shuttle to the rink. He put his earphones in and ignored everyone around him, staring out the windows and praying that this week hadn’t been a dream. It would be a cruel, cruel thing to wake up on the plane to Sochi and know that all of this was fake. That everything he’d experienced was a dream and he was still just a failure. He heard Stiles’s name on the radio and quickly paused his music to hear it.

“Canadian skater Stiles Stilinksi did the unthinkable today.” The man said. “He not only openly challenged the judges in a one second stand off after a perfectly executed triple axel, but he is one half in a tie for gold. That’s right ladies and gentleman there is a tie. Two skaters will be receiving a gold medal tonight for this event and there will be no silver, only a bronze, following it. And who is the other half of this tie? Well none other than Derek Hale. The man everyone has questions about. Like why is he suddenly being seen watching the competition? In his first three Olympics he was never seen outside the tunnel except right before his turn and even then he didn’t watch. Yet in both qualifying rounds for short and long programs as well as both finals, Derek was seen watching Mr. Stilinski. Today he was laughing at Stiles’s nerve as he stared down the judges. So everyone wants to know, what’s going on between these two? Is something there? So far all we’ve heard is that they have mutual friends on the American hockey team but is there more than that between these two gold medalists. I hope we find out. This is one mystery _everyone_ wants solved.”

Derek snorted and turned his music back on. There is only one reason he’d tell anyone about them and that was if Stiles chose to tell. Derek doesn’t give a shit but Stiles has at least one more Olympics to go and Derek doesn’t want to screw it up for him. He’d told Stiles as much and Stiles had smiled saying that he didn’t care either. But either way it is not any of the radio dj’s business. They should just keep their noses to themselves and stay out of the athletes lives unless they are invited in. And even then they should know when to stop. It doesn’t matter if Derek and Stiles are together. It only matters how they let it affect their skating and the answer to that is they don’t.

Derek sighed and got to his feet as the shuttle pulled up to the rink and he hurried off, knowing Peter would want to talk to him before the ceremony.

He was right of course as Peter came running up to him in the tunnels. “Derek!” He shouted. “You fucking tied!”

“I’m aware of that Peter.” Derek said, no emotion showing.

Peter stopped. “You really don’t care.”

Derek shrugged. “I tied with one of the best skaters I’ve ever seen. So no, I’m not mad. Nowhere near mad.”

Peter sighed. “I figured. Well good job son.” He stuck out his hand. “It’s been great.”

Derek smiled and grabbed Peter’s hand, pulling him into a hug. Peter stiffened at first but then hugged back.

“It’s been great.” Derek said, smiling as he pulled apart.

Peter smiled and nodded. “Sixteen years and we’re finally done.”

“What are you going to do now?”

Peter shrugged. “Heading home tomorrow. I’ll probably spend some time with my family and then see about finding a new protégé to build into a star.”

Derek laughed. “Well good luck Peter.”

“And good luck to you Derek. In whatever you choose to do.”

Derek smiled and they shook hands one more time before parting ways, this time for a while. Derek heard his name on the PA system and swore. He’s late.

 

Stiles was nervously standing behind the curtains, twiddling with his coat, anxious. Derek wasn’t here yet and they said they couldn’t wait much longer.

Just as they were about to call it Derek burst through the door, gasping.

“Sorry!” He said, grinning. “Ambushed.”

The techs nodded and waved them both out as the announcer called their names and their countries as well as their scores. The man stepped forward with the medals but they both just smiled and took them in their hands instead of letting him put them on. Then they turned to each other and slipped the medals on each other. They were grinning madly and they could hear the crowds going wild, which is just what they’d wanted. They’d texted while Derek was out working off his energy and Stiles was eating his away. They’d decided to do this together.

“Ready?” Derek mouthed.

Stiles nodded slightly and smiled as they leaned in close, hands still on each other’s medals and connected their lips. It was a soft, chaste, closed mouth kiss, but they could hear and _feel_ the surprise and cheering coming from the crowd. Cameras were going off like crazy but they just grinned as they separated, let go of the medals in favor of holding hands as they turned towards the flags and waited. The American one would be played first and then the Canadian one as that was the order they’d performed and they grinned through both of them. They held hands tightly and sang along to the anthems of the countries they were representing, grinning at the knowledge that they may have just broken the world. But they couldn’t care less. They had gold medals around their necks and the man they loved standing at their side. What more could you ask for in life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did y'all think of that?


	9. Aftermath

“That was huge!” Lydia exclaimed, bursting into the room.

Derek and Stiles groaned as they pulled away from each other on the couch. They’d been mid-makeout when Lydia burst in.

“We know that Lyds.” Derek said. “That’s why we chose to do it.”

“You do realize the media outburst you created, right?” She asked.

They shrugged, not really caring.

Lydia threw up her hands in exasperation and stalked into the room to flip on the TV. The rest of their friends came in behind them, carrying beer and junk food to celebrate.

“You’re my favorite.” Stiles declared, seeing the curly fries Erica had. He made grabby hands for them, leaning towards her but trying not to pull out of Derek’s grip, and she laughed.

“You’re an idiot.” She said, fondness in her voice as she handed them over. “Our coaches will kill us for this shit.”

“Stiles won gold.” Scott said. “That’s good enough for us. The team’s in our room celebrating so we might as well to.”

“All of you shut up!” Lydia shouted, sitting down by Jackson and glaring at the TV.

“Now for the biggest story of the night, an update on Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski.” It was the same overly happy bitch as last time. “The rumors are finally confirmed. And by none other than the skaters themselves in one of the most public coming outs ever.” A video played of them taking the medals from the men and slipping them on each other before smiling and kissing softy. It went back to the bitch as she started speaking again. “Neither skater as ever been seen as gay, Derek having been dating Kate Argent when he came into the skating scene and Stiles is often seen with American hockey player Erica Reyes.”

“Blech.” Erica said.

Everyone laughed quietly but listened as the woman kept talking.

“So what made these two most popular male skaters of this day and age decide to do this at the award ceremony when they were _both_ accepting gold, an already rare occurrence. Tomorrow we may find out as both of them will be in our studios for their gold medal winning interview. Stay tuned, this may turn saucy.” She vanished and it went to another man.

Lydia sighed and turned it off. “And that’s the least of it. There are people all over the world calling for you to be stripped of all medals after that little display. Melissa and Peter are both running interference now but you two have buried yourselves in deep shit for this.”

Derek and Stiles smiled.

“We knew what we were doing Lydia.” Stiles said.

“And we accepted it.” Derek added. “We’ll deal with it. Don’t worry.”

 

The next day they sat next to each other on the couch, holding hands in front of the world, across from the woman they hated as she asked them how it felt to win gold.

“Amazing.” Derek said. “Everything I’d dreamt of these past three games.”

“I never thought I’d win.” Stiles said. “Looking at the scores and seeing that I tied with the man who I’d idolized, the man who’s skating made me leave hockey for figure skating, that was the best part of winning gold.”

“Idol?” She asked.

“I saw Derek skate first when I was thirteen and thought it was amazing. That was his first Games. I didn’t care that he got silver he was the best in my mind. Four years later I saw him again and made the decision to switch from hockey to figure skating. My mom was ecstatic, being a skater herself, and from then on I figure skated. I love this sport and the feeling you get when you just let go and let the ice take you away and I owe it all to him.” Stiles looked at Derek, smiling. “Him and his stupidly perfect skating.”

Derek just gave him a smile in return.

“Derek how does it feel to know he idolized you?” She asked.

“Honestly? I think he’s an idiot for it. I’m not someone to idolize or worship. I’m not the best. I might have been at some point if I could’ve held it together on the ice, but definitely not anymore. The best skater is sitting next to me. I love watching him skate and will never tire of it.”

The woman smiled. “Okay, so I have to ask, for the world, what made you decide to do what you did at the medal ceremony? I mean, there’s call for your medals to be stripped for the display. How does that feel?”

“I’m done with this scene.” Derek said. “So done I don’t even care anymore what people think about me. And yea they can take my medals but to be honest, it won’t matter. I’m a three time silver medal winner of the Olympics whether I have the medals or not. We won gold whether they let us keep these medals or not. _It does not matter_. We have each other and that’s all we need.”

Stiles nodded. “I don’t care what happens. And honestly, nothing should. People have proposed to their girlfriends before on the podium, in front of the world, the only reason there’s an outcry with us kissing on the podium is because we both happen to be dudes. That’s the only thing making people upset. If it had been a guy and a girl people would be calling it cute and adorable but because it’s two dudes it’s worth stripping us of our medals. It’s stupid. I’m glad I’m out.”

“That sounds like you’re not planning on returning in Korea, is that right?”

Stiles nodded. “I’m out. I met my idol and I fell in love. I’ve seen firsthand the shhhh-stuff athletes go through and I don’t want to deal with it again. If I do come back it will be with Derek at my side and I’ll show the world that we earned these medals whether we keep them or not.”

“Derek?” The woman asked. “You haven’t said anything for a bit, do you want to say something?”

Derek smirked. “Honestly I have lot I want to say none of which I can without getting in trouble so I’m going to put it as simple as I can for the idiots out there. I love this man. I fell in love with the way he skates and then I fell in love with him when I met him. He’s the best skater I’ve ever seen and I will always stand by that statement. I don’t care what people say, I love him and I’m not going to stop.”

“Love you to.” Stiles smirked.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Would you like to respond to that Stiles?” The woman asked.

He looked at her. “I have before but I’ll say it again for the world to here. This man is mine. I love him and I’m not letting go. I fell in love with the way he skates when I was thirteen years old and now, sixteen years later I fell in love with the man. I don’t regret anything about this. And I never will. We won gold, but this is even more important than that. We found each other. And we won’t let anyone change that. Ever. Anyone who wants to may as well give up. We’re skaters, we know how to handle thin ice.”

The woman nodded. “Well I think you two have made your message perfectly clear to the world. Is there anything else who want to say?”

“I’d like to say thank you to my friend Matt.” Stiles said. “He’s another Canadian and he’s awesome. He put up with a lot from me lately, mostly pining over this guy and panicking about the Olympics, but he deserves some big thanks for that.”

“And our friends.” Derek added. “They put up with a lot from both of us. Mostly talking about the other. If it wasn’t for them, well anyone sane would’ve killed us a long time ago for it all.”

The woman laughed. “Well I guess we all owe a big thanks to them for not killing you. That’s all we have time for but we hope to see you in Korea!”

“You’re off.” A man called.

The woman dropped her smile and looked at them. “Sorry. I know you probably didn’t want to talk about it but I have to ask.

Derek and Stiles nodded and got up.

“Ready to go?” Derek asked, grabbing his jacket, pulling it on.

Stiles nodded and grabbed Derek’s hand again, grinning. “Let’s go.”

They left the studio and met their families outside with smiles.

“We have to get moving.” Melissa said. “The game starts in an hour.”

“Then let’s get going.” Stiles said. “Can’t miss my best friend’s Olympic experience after he was at mine.”

“And we owe them for those lovely signs they made for us.” Derek added, looking at the signs his siblings were holding.

Stiles laughed. “Definitely.”

 

Throughout the day they got shot dirty looks from people and smiles from others. Some people congratulated them and some swore at them but they just met all the reactions with smiles. They’d told the truth. They didn’t care. When another athlete told them, in halting English as it wasn’t his first language, that they’d given him the courage to tell his family and friends that he was gay they’d smiled and encouraged him. When a woman threw a rock at Stiles and called him a disgrace Derek made sure he was alright and then just gave her a smile, thanking her for her emotion, before they walked away. At the game they sat in the middle of the other American and Canadians and other people from other countries come to see the game and they didn’t have to deal with any of it because they were surrounded by people who were protecting them and didn’t let any of the haters near them or their families. When the Americans beat the Slovakian team they cheered loudly and Stiles kissed Derek, which just made everyone around them laugh. They were happy. To them it didn’t matter that they had to deal with hate and abuse shouted at them when they went into Sochi town for dinner that night. To them it didn’t matter that the waiter asked them not to hold hands in the restaurant. They just locked ankles under the table and had a great time. The day was great and they enjoyed themselves, despite other people trying to prevent that. They just kept their smiles and spent their free time together, knowing they were finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!


	10. Endings

Stiles ducked through the crowd, trying to find his friends as he’d gotten there late and they’d managed to vanish into the crowd.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he tensed before the familiar scent enveloped him and he relaxed into Derek’s grip.

“Looking for us?” Derek muttered.

Stiles nodded, turning in Derek’s arms to face him. “Found you.” He smirked, greeting Derek with a chaste kiss.

Derek smiled. “We’re over here.” He let go of Stiles’s waist but grabbed his hand instead and led the way over to their group of friends and the hockey team. The hockey team all shouted a hello and they got separated as Stiles greeted everyone, signed a few things, took a few pictures with other athletes but when he turned around Derek was right there waiting.

“This is amazing.” Stiles said, falling back into Derek’s open arms.

“What is?” Derek asked, pulling Stiles close again.

“This.” Stiles said, waving an arm around. “I’m about to walk the closing ceremony of the Olympics where I won a silver and a gold medal which are around my neck right now and I’m standing in the arms of the most attractive and amazing man in existence. So yea, this.”

“It’s a bit sad though.” Derek said.

“How so?”

“It’s an ending.” He shrugged. “After this the world goes back to war. We go back to hating each other and killing and countries not getting along. The Olympics are supposed to keep the world together and they do for two short weeks before we fall apart again. This is the end. And I hate endings.”

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“Endings are sad.” Derek said. “When you finish a book, that’s it. You’ll never learn anything else no matter how many times you read it. You’ll never know any more useless facts about the characters than you don’t already know. It’s over. And that’s sad.”

Stiles nodded and looked up at him, smiling. “Look at you being all smart and philosophical.”

Derek rolled his eyes and pushed him away, grabbing his hand again before pulling him up by the others.

“Hey!” Scott said, holding onto Isaac’s hand as well. “You two realize you’re going to be the stars of the show tonight, right?”

They both rolled their eyes.

“We made our opinions clear.” Derek said.

“I think we should kiss on the way out.” Stiles said. “Just to fuck with them some more.”

The others laughed.

“If that’s what you want.” Derek said.

Stiles grinned. “Yes!”

“You’re whipped.” Jackson commented.

Derek shook his head. “I just like kissing him and pissing those assholes off. This is a two for one deal.”

Stiles punched his arm but then leaned in and pecked a kiss on his muscle. “You’re an ass.” He said, glaring at Derek.

Derek just smiled in return.

“Athletes get ready.” The announcer said.

“I’m very happy we don’t have to walk out by country again.” Stiles said.

“And why’s that?” Erica asked, smirking.

“Cause now I get to sit by you assholes and my gorgeous boyfriend.”

They all laughed but Lydia stepped forward. “Hey boys.”

“Yea?” They asked warily.

“I have an idea.” She said smiling.

 

“And now here come the athletes!” The announcer said. “Now unlike the opening ceremony when they walk out by country for this ceremony they all walk out in one big group of athletes, bound together by the Olympic spirit.”

“That’s right Pat.” The woman said. “Now let’s go ahead and see who we can find.” She paused a moment. “Ah there’s Russian figure skater 15 year old Yuria Kromanoff. She’s someone to watch out for. She didn’t medal this year but she’ll be someone to watch when we go to Korea for the next ones.”

“Oh Nancy look who’s stepping out of the tunnel right now. Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. Now these two caused quite a stir last week didn’t they?”

“That’s right Pat.” Nancy said. “They put medals on each other rather than letting the officials give them their medals and then they kissed on the podium, coming out for all the world to see.”

“Nancy is it just me or is Derek Hale, the American, wearing a Canadian hat?”

“I believe you’re right Pat! And Stiles is wearing an American one! They’ve swapped hats! Well they did say they valued the bonding between countries over the competition of the Games.”

“That they did.”

As if sensing the camera on them Derek and Stiles stopped walking and smiled, waving at the crowd and the world before leaning in and kissing each other again. It was soft and sweet and made it obvious how much they loved each other.

“Now that right there Nancy is what these Games should be about.” Pat said. “Bringing people together from different countries and giving them a chance to be themselves.”

“I agree completely Pat. I think these two may have changed the Games forever. For good.”

 

Stiles and Derek were both smiling as they pulled apart.

“We just kissed in front of 40,000 people.” Stiles whispered.

“We kissed in front of more at the ceremony with all the TV viewers.” Derek reminded him.

“Yea but that was through TV. 40,000 physical humans that are here right now just watched me kiss you.”

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles back in for another kiss.

“What they saw was a mass of bodies moving slowly down this lane.” Derek said. “Now we need to catch up with the team if you plan on sitting by them.”

Stiles sighed but darted in for another kiss. “Love you.” He whispered.

“Love you to.” Derek answered.

And they both knew that the other meant it. And that their love was the kind that was forever. It may be the end of the Games, but it was just the start of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So this is it. Last chapter. We're done. It's been great. I would love to hear your final thoughts on this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. If you like Sterek there's a bunch of one shots and another couple stories on my page with a couple more on the way so you could check those out and hopefully enjoy them as well. See you all later. Hopefully. Bye guys:)


End file.
